Vacation at the Uchihas'
by PhazonPulse
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Himawari Uzumaki have left as the Hokage takes his family on a diplomatic envoy to a distant nation. Boruto, not wanting to miss out on training with his genin squad has chosen to stay behind at his childhood freind's household. A ominous Mitsuki, a odd Sarada, and a smirking Sakura. What could it all mean?
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:** I do not own the Naruto series all intellectual property belongs to Kishimoto (unless he ever wants to share).

 **Synopsis:** Naruto, Hinata, and Himawari Uzumaki have left as the Hokage takes his family on a diplomatic envoy to a distant nation. Boruto, not wanting to miss out on training with his genin squad has chosen to stay behind at his childhood freind's household. A ominous Mitsuki, a odd Sarada, and a smirking Sakura. What could it all mean?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A mare's hooves**

 **Boruto:**

"Now don't be any trouble for Sakura, Sarada was very well behaved the last time she entrusted us with her, and I don't want to hear you giving her any trouble." My father warned me for the fifteenth time that day as he finished gathering up their luggage. _As if I need to be reminded where Sarada gets her fury from_. I shake my head trying to ignore the painful picture of angering that matriarch. "I get it already, you're sounding like a broken record." I brush off his lecturing feeling harassed.

"I hope you do Boruto... for both our sakes..." Dad's voice suddenly drops off as I can almost see the blue aura of fear pouring down on his figure. _Just what the hell did Auntie do to scare you like this?!_ I shriek internally losing my cool momentarily for the first time that day.

"That's enough Naruto, Boruto is never any trouble inside the house. I'm sure Sakura will be glad to have you." My mother cut the tense atmosphere bringing a bag of my sister's things. Mom was usually the more rational one in the house, but it didn't completely shake off my feelings from earlier.

"Ah! No fighting with Sarada either! What she says goes until we get back as far as you're concerned." Dad added in. "What?! As if I'll let her boss me around!" I protested immediately. _She's my rival that would be totally humiliating!_

"Well until we get back you're just a freeloader over there so just start swallowing your pride now. I know how you two go at it whenever you're together, and considering you'll be spending a lot of time indoors under the same roof, there might not be much roof left by the time we come back. Either get along or suck it up; no fighting." My father explained leaving me completely besides myself with disappointment. "Huh?! Then what's the point..." I accidentally slip up rushing to cover my mouth.

"I knew it!" Dad finally breaks his formal expression pointing his finger at me with in an exaggerated fashion. "Konohamaru already told me you and Sarada have been going way overboard with the sparing lately, just what's your guys' problem?" Dad demanded to know. It wasn't really an answer I knew myself, just for some reason I been getting more frustrated every time I'm with her.

"I'm sure Boruto doesn't mean any harm in it, it may just be a difficult time for him..." Mom defends me again. This time gaining her a confused look from both father and I. "What difficult time?" Father ponders openly his eyebrow raised tilting to the side in confusion. My mother sighs at this patting dad on the shoulder giving him a pitying smile before walking over to me. "All I'm saying is if you try giving new things a chance, you might end up with things being entirely different than when you began." She smiled down at me. _Cryptic as hell..._ I moan to myself not getting it at all.

Just as she seemed intent on continuing a loud thud bellowed out of the second floor as a blue blur rushed to the ground. "To the sea!" Himawari touted already sporting her summer dress and sandals. "There is a hundred miles between here and the sea Hima... not much point to wearing your swimming clothes now..." I cross my arms delivering the harsh truth to my sister who instantly drops in excitement hunching over sadly. "Don't worry we'll be there soon enough. Then we'll go on a nice cruise through the land of water." Mom predictably comforted her. "We'd be there in all three seconds if we just road Kurama..." My dad muttered under his breath hoping no one would catch it. "Yes, and we both know how that would look wouldn't it?" Mom moved towards my dad placing her hand on his face smiling towards him. At that point I would just have to imagine that dad was thinking through what charging a giant, mountain destroying, virtual waranimal through all the lands, nations, and villages to get there would look like. Finally it was my dad who walked away disappointed in a hunch to the door.

"Alright Boruto, we're going to leave and close the door. You should go to the Academy; you can follow Sarada home." My mom instructed me.

With that I stepped out of the house giving one last wave goodbye. I feel oddly lonely as they leave the reality of them leaving hitting me in the moment. However, it doesn't last long, and I start jumping over buildings to school.

* * *

"Can you believe that? Now I'm stuck at Sarada's place, and I can't even do anything!" I scowl away from Shikadai as we laid on the school rooftop sunbathing. "That's it? Haven't you been joined by the hip since you were born to her? I don't really see the big deal you guys spend pretty much all your time together anyway." Shikadai shrugs as indifferent as always to 'small' problems.

"Oh yeah?! If I'm joined at the hip what does that make you, Inojin, and ChoCho three headed mutant?" I spat back at him slightly more flustered than I would have liked to be. It seemed to pay off though as he seemed to recoil at that. "Those were matters far beyond my control... You guys choose to be around each other." He recomposed himself faster than I thought fair.

"It wasn't any of my choice either..." I groaned turning away from him again. "You so sure of that?" Shikadai followed up with another question. "Uh... yeah?" I replied back trying to figure out what he was getting at. "Really now? Just how is it not your choice? There plenty of other guys in the academy you could pick a fight with." He pointed out. "Hmm yeah, but no one really wants to go all out. I mean I've asked you ten times already, and you don't want to do anything." I corrected him.

"Your 'all out' is just you guys going at it for hours on end, no one is gonna want to run themselves ragged trying to beat someone in a fight that doesn't even matter." He groaned at my answer. "Heh, cowards." I snickered causing him to smirk as well. "Then why not just ask another girl? There plenty in the academy that seem like they'd want to go 'all out' with you." Shikadai proposed in a mocking tone. "It's not like that..." I answered quickly trying to shut that thought train down. "Yeah sure, going out to eat, the movies, visiting a hotspring together, and spending hours at the park... I'm sure none of those girls would be interested in that." He painted a warped picture of it. "That's just what we do on our downtime, not even we can fight the whole day... and those hours in the park you know damn well are spent **fighting** in that park." I tried to settle the conversation.

"Ah yeah, I remember my dad having to kick you both out because you were ruining some of the decorations." He chuckled at that apparently finally losing interest in the topic. We spent a few more moments on the roof before heading to class.

 **Sarada:**

 _This is going to be great!_ I admittedly allowed myself to get overly excited the finally being here. _There's nowhere to hide now for your 'ramen break'. I'll corner you like a rat, and get victory at last!_ My imagination was already running wild as I scoured my memory for any cool lines I remember reading from my book collection. I snap out of my daze as that idiot walks into the room. Glaring him down I try out the challenging jester I remember one from one of my favorite characters smirking down on him. _Ah! He saw it, knowing that hot head he'll get riled up and lose his cool right off the... huh?_ I was already considering trying out five other taunts when he just... turned away.

I keep staring to see if he looks back, but nothing. _Just what's his problem?_ I cross my arms in a pout. That kid usually takes whatever bait I put in front of him.

From one of the corners of the class a brunette rushes up to Boruto. She seems the typical babbling idiot being harmless enough, but it starts to somewhat irk me. _Today is suppose to be our day... wasn't that what we were talking about all week?_ Without my notice a few of my neighbors turned to the source of the loud thudding and shredding sound. I glance down at my desk to realize I had been tapping my finger against it impatiently nearly breaking it in half. "Ah... Sorry about that. My finger slipped, he he he..." I apologized to my now wary eyed classmates. _Ooo... not again, everyone already tends to avoid me just because I'm an Uchiha. Anymore scenes like this and I'll end up a total outcast..._

"Boruto Senpai!" A annoyingly high pitched voice screeched out sending a shiver of disgust up my spine. Glancing back to the front of the glass I could see another red haired girl was pushing her notebook right up against Boruto's chest edging herself closer towards him with every passing moment. _This annoying bitch..._ A darken figure seemed to rage from the depths of my consciousness. Reaching into my pocket I take aim throwing my pencil across the room puncturing right through the notebook. Initially shocked the girls stared up at me their faces discontent with my interruption. I stood perfectly still glaring down at them as the three of us measured eachother's existences. After a moment, they lost resolve and ran away. _That's what I thought you mice..._ I tout triumphantly to myself.

For a few moments I caught Boruto's eyes. However, almost as soon as I do he turns away with a slight scowl. _Just what's with you today Uzumaki?!_ I reel from being shrugged off for a second time. Clawing into my desk in frustration I heard a few 'yelps' around me. I warily cast a gaze at my neighbors noting that they were now several meters removed from me with everyone attempting to put as much room between me and them as possible. _Boruto you teme..._ I groan in disgrace my head rested face first on my desk.

* * *

"Alright, that's good enough warm up for today. You can take turns pairing up for combat training. Boruto I am warning you one last time about using ninjutsu!" Konohamaru ordered us to pair up initially getting me to begrudgingly turn a half hopeful eye towards my team. "No need to yell. I'm not even in the mood to spar. I'll sit this out." Boruto informs us shocking even sensei to silence. He quietly leaves the field leaning on a old training post.

"Ah... I see then I guess Mitsuki-" Konohamaru doesn't even get to finish his sentence before in a sudden pulse of anger I throw a flying fist at Mitsuki. Dodging with little forewarning as I would expect from him he jumped back to place distance. Not feeling very generous at that moment I threw six shuriken cutting off his escape route. I could see the look of surprise and worry on his normally stone cold face, and knew I had him. I fix my right leg to the ground launching a wide left kick in what I thought would end the fight; I instead found myself losing my balance as my kick failed to land.

Mitsuki was now besides Konohamaru. "I forfeit the match and suggest we end our training for today." He proposed walking away leaving everyone including Boruto baffled. "Huh? Why? We just started today's sparring..." Konohamaru tried to stop Mitsuki. "A wise man knows when to leave before he gets hit by a mare's hooves." He explained leaving the group. For a few moments Konohamaru, Boruto, and I stood confused trying to wonder what that phrase even ment. "Well if Boruto isn't interested in continuing the training session and with Mitsuki already gone, I suppose that will be it for today's training." Sensei called off today's training session. Just as Boruto and I awkwardly walked off not really even looking at each other. "Oh yeah... Today will probably be the only day this week I'll be available for training" He mentioned as we left.

"WHAT?!" Boruto and I let out simultaneously. "It seems that Naruto forgot to assign someone else as an assistant for Shikamaru who's taken over his workload while he is away." He gave us the disappointing news leaving me completely deflated for the week I had so looked forward to. From the corner of my eye I could swear I saw Boruto headbutt into a tree.

* * *

There wasn't anything left to do, and Boruto didn't seem to be letting up in ignoring me. I kicked his back once more as we sat on the couch with no reaction at all.

 **Boruto:**

I felt another kick to my back. _Just what's her problem?_ I groan folding my arms. S _he's just been bugging me all day; can't she see how cruddy this day is for me?_ I roll over to see Sarada crouched on the couch her legs curled up. She looked pissed. A lot angrier than I've seen her in a while. "What?" I mutter still frowning.

"Hmph!" Sarada turned away in a huff. For some reason she seemed offended from my question. _Why are you the mad one? I'm the one that just has to sit here and take it._ I grimace closing my eyes refusing too look at her.

"Oh, are you two still here?" A sweet and polite voice breaks the silence. I saw Sakura Uchiha walk into the room as Sarada and I quickly try to act like nothing is wrong, but only manage to look bored. "Sarada, Why don't you take Boruto out to the pool we just had installed in the backyard?" She asked Sarada to show me out. "I don't see how being in the pool with Boruto would be any fun." Sarada practically pouts rejecting the proposal. "Come now Sarada we have to be a good host for Boruto. Plus, I got you a new swimsuit that looks so cute on you!" Sakura gleefully compliments Sarada.

After a stare off between the two of them Sarada eventually sighs walking up to her room. "I will never understand your taste in swimwear." She mentions a tiny bit of defiance as she otherwise follows auntie's order. "Don't listen to her, she is just being coy. I'd say you're in for quite a treat" Mrs. Uchiha disagrees giving me a wink. I reel a little at that. _As if..._ I snicker making my way to the guest room to put on my shorts.

* * *

To be honest I could probably use a change of pace from a shitty day like this. With that in mind I rush out to the backyard jumping high into the air landing a canon ball dive. The cool water seemed to melt away my worries as I relaxed slowly sinking to the bottom. Training to hold your breath underwater had been pretty standard for Shinobi training in the academy, so I could easily lay down at the bottom taking my time.

My arms crossed behind my back I notice someone entering the pool by the splashing at the surface. It wasn't large enough to be someone getting in the water so I turned to see a pair of feet on the surface of the water. _Leave it to Sarada to not even be able to relax at the pool without turning it into training. Outside of fighting she's a total bore..._ I roll my eyes at as she walked to the center of the pool.

My mind may have been a little slow to put it together when a lump appeared in the top of the pool since I wouldn't have been looking otherwise, but as my eyes brought it into focus I accidentally took in some water. _Wah, is that?_ The foots suddenly stopped as Sarada sat in the middle of the pool gazing up I got a clear look at her ass. Out of breath and taking in water I rushed to the surface of the water coughing out all the water in my lungs. "What's wrong couldn't hold your breath? You've probably been slacking off again haven't you?" Sarada insulted me adjusting her glasses as I turn to get a good look at her. Sarada's swimsuit was a bright red bikini with a thin black border. It was the first time I got to see just how slender body was. Sarada's legs were long compared to the rest of her body, probably why she had such a good reach during our spars. Surprisingly instead of the muscular abdomen I expected it was a smooth mid section with a slight hourglass curve. It was obvious Sakura had been the one to pick it out as the bottom didn't even seem to cover much of her butt having it stick out from the corners.

For some reason again my head took a few moments to take it in earning me a raised brow from Sarada. Realizing just how long I had been staring I turned away rubbing my temple. _C'mon Boruto get a hold of yourself._ Until now Sarada had always worn shorts with a diving suit style shirt the sudden change to a bikini caught me completely off guard. Waiting to calm down I turn to look slowly coming to terms with it all. _It's just Sarada, you got thrown off by the swimsuit._ I berate myself quickly recomposing with a smirk. "What are you smirk-" Sarada tried to ask as I landed a perfect splash of water on her face.

I paddled in place as Sarada glared down the water dripping from her face and the edges of her glasses. A slight smile broke onto her face as she jabbed her hand into the water sending a wave to splash me. I duck underwater avoiding the hit then rush out of the water standing in front of her. "Keh it's just splash no need to get so worked up about it." I mocked Sarada for stooping to a game she'd normally never play. "I know so it would only make sense for you to put this childish game aside right?" She jeered leaning back as if dissolving her responsibility. Removing the chakra from my feet I dive back into the water throwing another strike of water as she jumped back away from it. _Nothing said we couldn't play in the pool._ I pardon myself for the water jutsu I was weaving underwater. With the jutsu complete several small water serpents fly pop out of the water surface.

Sarada quick to react threw out a fire ball jutsu reducing the surface to steam. My vision blocked I the water suddenly exploded dividing in half. Through the churning water I saw Sarada her fist leading her into the fray. For the first time that day I saw a bright smile on her face wondering why I would even keep track of that. Swimming through the sides of the new water walls I close in popping back out of the water to land another splash. "Don't get cocky Boruto." Sarada warns as she jumped out leaving the divided water to collapse back onto me. Making my way to the top of the pool. "Alright your on!" I challenge her as she met me with another smirk.

We spent the rest of the day using the pool as a loophole to finally have some fun. Eventually exhausting ourselves, we settled on a game of marco-polo to decide the winner. Using my gentle fist training I avoided making ripples in the water masking my movements. Unfortunately, Sarada had been systematic in tracking me down eventually cornering me in a strategy of wires I didn't notice until too late. The only way out was to risk being caught as fish out of water, so I carefully got up and tried to walk passed her on the surface of the water. "Fish out of water!" Sarada predicted my escape route thrusting her fist into the air to land the final blow. Losing the game was now the last thing I cared about as a sharp pain ran through my body my vision going white as Sarada had unwittingly jabbed me in the crotch.

My whole body locks down as I swear my soul tried to crawl out my mouth as I plummeted back into the water only hearing Sarada's voice faintly in the background of white noise. "Boruto, Boruto?!" She called out.

 **Sakura:**

Through the narrow cracks of my window blinds I saw Sarada rush to Boruto's side. _Ho~ It was getting pretty boring I guess sticking around was the right call after all~_ I cheer. "Maybe it's time for me to give them another little push?" I ask myself a question I already know the answer to. I had been determined to use this opportunity to make sure my girl wouldn't have the same long winded, directionless, and boring fate my love life had starting out. I pause weighing the gravity of the intervention I was planning wondering it would be too extreme. _Well we Shinobi face death at younger, so why should other parts of life lag behind?_ I conclude reaching a decision.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Sorry for the long introduction, I plan on the pacing of the next one to speed up. Warning: lemons ahead. Please offer back any feedback you want in the reviews. And thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:** I want to thank all the compliments I received over the first chapter introduction. I probably should've uploaded this sooner, but life always seems to have the habit of getting things postponed. Regardless I want to reaffirm that there will be significant lemons from this point forward in stark contrast to the opening chapter, which served as an introduction. I fully intended this work to be a lemoncentric fanfic, and don't fault for those that choose to offload from this point on. The introduction had a lighter tone for the purpose of getting people properly oriented in the characters (or at least the way I will portray them), with the meat of the work following now. That said I hope those of you allured by the rather implicating synopsis, will find the following chapter delivering on that premise. This is my final warning to anyone who does not wish to continue forward **lemons ahead** ; I repeat **lemons ahead**.

* * *

 **Chapter two**

 **Boruto:**

"Cut it out!" I yell at my old rival tugging up my swim trunks. "Boruto you dope! You could be seriously hurt we should have mom take a look at it." Sarada asked me to go with her back into the house. Aside from feeling every sudden motion shoot a thunderbolt of pain from my crotch to my stomach, the idea of having something this embarrassing turned into a medical emergency was just too great. "I said I was fine! I just need to rest for a moment, and I'll be as good as n-" I try one last attempt to shoo her away when a poke at my back stops me mid sentence. A chill creeps right down my back as if my gut instinct knew what was coming.

"So what seems to be the problem you two?" Sakura Uchiha asked that slight grin giving me all sorts of bad vibes. "Boruto is hurt... uhmm..." Sarada seemed to struggle to single out where she had hit me in a small relief, or at least I had hoped it would have been. "I see... Well Boruto you're in luck as there is a skilled medical Kunoichi right here!" Sakura reached down to give her daughter a slight pat on the head.

"Wah?!" I heard my call echo from Sarada's own astonishment at what her mother had said. "Not to worry Boruto, I've trained Sarada myself. And this would be an excellent opportunity to practice her medical ninjustsu." Sakura answered back as if I were the most natural conclusion in the world. "N-n-n-n-no way there's no way in h-" I immediately voice my refusal my mother's verbal tick surfacing as I could feel the blood rushing to my face. "That.. erhm..." Sarada seemed as intent to weasel her way out of this as I was.

"Sarada, I have complete confidence in our training I know you're medical ninjutsu is up to the task. You're ready for this!" Sakura cuts her off pulling her into a hug. For a split second I almost justified Sakura as just wanting to improve Sarada's confidence in her training as a slightly odd, but still normal move. However, once Sarada seemingly wavered into her embrace from over her daughter's shoulder Sakura caught my eye giving me the a smirk that nearly made me leap on the spot. _There is definitely ain't close to normal, not within a fucking light year!_ My mouth gapes.

"Alright, Boruto off with the trunks!" Sarada demands turning around with one of her cockier grins. _Eh...?_ I draw a blank unable to think of how even to respond to that. "That's my little prodigy! A medic never runs from any injury!" Sakura praises egging her on. "Hai!" Sarada rogers back completely switched into more determined moods. Just looking at her eyes I could see the conviction she put into any test. "Wait, no Sarada stop!" I yelp out as she suddenly began tugging on my trunks. _It's just a rouse, can't you see that?!_ I complain at how easily Sarada can get wrapped up in a 'challenge', not that I was particularly better in that regard. _But there are limits!_ I insult her in my head.

I try one last time to distance myself when a tearing noise make my eyes spring open. "D-erh t-the-there's no way that..." I babble utterly besides myself as I feel everything slow down around me. We all stand in silence with me completely petrified in the realization of what just happened. "Whew, you Uzumakis grow quick don't you." Sakura whistled. I would normally have volumes to say to her after leading things to this, but all my attention was now focused on the girl I had probably known since I was born before me. I half expected to be hit again gleefully looking forward to being knocked out through the pain as to end the suffering I was facing now. Sarada holds her previous blank expression for a solid minute when she adjusted her glasses giving me a glance. "Don't worry I got this!" She smirked up at me. _She completely fell for it!_ I scream internally in utter amazement. A whole swirling storm of thoughts rush through my head wondering if it be the lack of friends, her over zealous dedication to studying frying her head, or just the lack of street smarts to read social situations she may have gotten from her father as the root cause of it all. _It's over... my life is over..._ I kiss goodbye any dignity I once had as my heart sinks to my stomach.

 **Sarada:**

It takes me a moment to realize how long I had blanked out. It wasn't that it was shocking to me as I had already seen it in diagrams my mom showed me when I was studying medical ninjutsu, and I had actually seen Bourot's thing before as a kid. I guess I was just surprise that it got like this; I didn't know that it changed sizes. _It's kinda like... a cucumber..._ I end up staring at it for a while longer. Finally coming to my senses I reassure Boruto that I knew what I was doing just like my mother told me to do to ease a patients anxiety. Boruto seemed to slump into himself as the blood fled from his face. It was the most pathetic look I've ever seen on him. _D-did I really hurt him that bad?_ I start to feel a pang of guilt for my reckless mistake.

 _Alright, Sarada you've only trained on fish until now, but mom said you could do it!_ My inner self gives me one last push of confidence. Chakra begins to form at the end of my palms slowly engulfing my hands in a green hue. It takes me longer than I'd like to reach at Boruto's thing feeling a second wave of nervousness. The texture was completely different than I thought; it looked like one of Dad's snakes so I thought it would be cool and rigid. Instead, I felt my hand sink into a hot squishy clump of flesh. I nearly freak out at the sensation, but a grunt by Boruto breaks me out of my thoughts. His pained expression reminded me that he was hurt. _C'mon Sarada stop overthinking this it's just a boy... no it's not even a boy it's just Boruto, yeah just Boruto. This is nothing._ I convince myself to look directly at what I was doing. I could feel from the way my Chakra was sinking into him how he was hurt. Medical ninjutsu helps determine the extent of the damage so the user knows how to fix it. I quickly locate several broken capillaries forming the bruises on his 'sack'.

Despite my renewed focus I couldn't help to just gawk at how different a boy really was down there. I always knew it from my books, but I never really internalized it. His scrotum was soft and squishy, but held two large lumps. They were quite heavy as I found out every time I had to lift them to massage a different area. It didn't seem like there was much damage I could tell to his internal structures. _Alright it's working!_ I give out a slight grin at my first successful use of the jutsu on a person. Looking back up at Boruto I notice that his pained expression seems to recede.

"That's great Sarada, now finish the rest." My mom complimented me again. Mom was always pretty supportive of me even if it could be a little embarrassing at times. With the lower part complete I moved on to the rest. It felt different to the first part, it wasn't as squishy and seemed entirely made out of blood vessels. It looked like it was going to be much easier to fix although it was a bit difficult to cover the whole thing in the radius of my palm. "Show some dexterity. If you can't cover it just by placing your hands on it, try massaging the afflicted area. This is using two different methods at once." My mom recommended. "Hai!" I roger back instantly starting to rub along Boruto's thing. I managed to build up a rhythm quickly managing to cover his length by alternating hands as they run into one another.

Just as I thought I was about to wrap up healing Boruto's injuries I notice him grip the sides of trunks balling his hands, I look up at him noticing how his eyes were now closed as his facial expression stiffened with clenched teeth. _I-is he hurting again?_ I wonder a little concerned if I messed up my jutsu.

 **Boruto:**

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Sarada's hand ran down against my shaft the warmth of her chakra penetrating deep. My crotch long since stopped hurting, but I had a bigger problem now.

I thought I would be able to shake it off with just some focus. However, instead of the rough, clumsy, and brutish hands I'd expect from Sarada, her hands were very smooth, and she handled my junk with care. I was kind of glad the pain was gone once I could swallow the overwhelming sense of embarrassment for a second. It was all going well until auntie told her to start stroking me. _Also why do you need to do it so enthusiastically?!_ I rage at Sarada opening my eyes to look down at her. This was by far one the biggest mistakes I made today. Looking down I saw her in that red bikini crouched down her face right by my cock, and just when I don't think things could get any worse, I glance at the concerned look in her face. _It's not fair! Since when the hell did you make that face?!_ I almost grunted in frustration trying to hold my thoughts back.

 _This can't be happening there is no way that Sarada is going to make me... fuck, no, no no..._ I denied violently to myself what I knew was happening. I just couldn't bring myself to do anything that refuse it utterly. After all, Sarada had been my rival since we could stand up, we fought all the time, and she was the last person in the whole village I would ever consider a girl. Despite every voice in my head reminding me who she was I gaze down again my eyes drifting to her lips the thoughts of how soft they might be. I almost smack myself in the face to drive that thought out of my head only refraining because Sarada would notice.

I close my eyes, gritting my teeth, and desperately try to banish all those thoughts from my head. _She's a four eyed, nerd, know it all, stuck up bitch, no femininity at all, absolutely weird, creepy loner...!_ I try to come up with the most revolting impression of Sarada I could conceive of. _M-maybe a little cute in that swimsuit- NO! For god's sake no!_

A slight sensation brings all my thoughts to a halt. My body turned stiff as ice the paralysis of fear as my heart dropped. I don't even bother to look; I know what happened. My only thoughts is why I wasn't dead that very moment. I felt a cold plastic sensation pushing down against the tip of my head, and not the one I think in. The rest of my tip seemed to sink into something very warm and softer than a pillow. After what felt like an eternity I slowly tilt my head down to see as I expected my cock smacked right into Sarada's face. Her glasses seemingly sliding off as the impact of my instant erection had knocked them out of place. My eyes were locked with Sarada's her eyes wide in a shock as powerful as mine.

She eventually backed her head away using both her hands to adjust her glasses with a clumsiness I had never seen in her before. Slowly the look of dread grew in her face. All I could do was wait for what I thought was certain death. Sarada being my executioner I imagined nothing but a pool of blood and flesh would be left of me. As she finally began to move with the slightest shift of her body I accepted my fate.

"Mom, the whole thing is inflamed what do I do?!" Sarada cries out loud enough for me to feel it reverberate on my member. _Eh...?_ Was the only thing I could utter in my mind the certain fate of death passing by me. "Oh dear, that's quite the swelling. Keep doing what you were doing before see if you can bring down the inflammation using your ninjutsu." I heard Sakura instruct her. _WHAT?!_ I gawk struggling to grab a hold of my senses. I nearly bit off my tongue trying to steel myself for another round of Sarada's 'massage'. It took a lot more of my self control than I'd care to admit to turn towards Sakura looking over to her with a pleading expression. _H-hey this... isn't this a bit much, you can't really be letting something like this..._ I was answered with a small catlike smirk from the matriarch. _What the hell are you up to?! How the hell does someone like Sarada not know about basic sex ed?! And why the fuck are you just standing there helping this happen?!_ My frustrations surface once again as a glare at Sakura. I didn't care if I was told to behave the way she wanted this was way overboard anything I signed on for.

Just as I was about to stand up and confront her about it a more pressing concern demanded my attention. There wasn't any way I could stop to think of something like what auntie might be up to if I was still fighting my instincts, which took the form of just letting myself feel the way anyone would feel from what Sarada was doing. I blink first in the stare down with Sakura as I quickly try to grab a hold of Sarada to stop her. "Alright, that's enough Sarada. You did great, but maybe we should try some ointments. Would you go grab one of the herb books from upstairs?" Sakura finally calls Sarada off freeing me mere seconds before I was over the edge. Sarada seemed to be a bit disappointed in that she didn't manage to bring down my 'swelling', but a reassuring smile from her mother raised her spirits enough for her to head into the house. We watched her enter the house closing the screen behind her.

"Tell me what that was about!" I demand from the matriarch. "What, what was about?" She dodged the question. I knew enough from the academy when someone is going to refuse to answer you with your line of questions, so I changed focus. "Why doesn't Sarada know... well about... you know." Even though something much more embarrassing had already happened I was still to embarrassed to say it to my childhood friend's mother. "Well, I hadn't had much time to go over it with her yet, but she never seemed to show much interest when I tried to start the conversation with her." She revealed her tone growing seemingly sadder as she finished. _The fuck with this. Sarada is just getting manipulated at this rate!_ I scowled turning away finding myself angrier than I would've thought possible over it. "I'm going to tell her about it so this joke comes to an end." I declare walking away.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sakura asks me as I reach the screen door. "Why wouldn't I tell my friend when she is being manipulated!" I shot back seeing no reason to cover up my anger towards her. "First off you have to believe me I would never do anything I felt was bad for my daughter; I have me reasons and second... I don't think you want to do that." She chirped. "And why the hell not?!" I threw my arm at the air extending it to my side before turning back around. I nearly opened the door when auntie began to talk again. "You could, but then you'd have to explain that raging stiffy you got there." She mocked causing me to grind to a halt. _I would have to..._ The very thought of telling Sarada that she got me like that made my blood run cold. "...I... It's stil not an excuse to-" I try to think aloud of how I might avoid talking to Sarada about my reaction. "And we'd have to bring your parents into it too... I mean I would probably get an earful, but the only part that really goes against me is letting someone as inexperienced as Sarada tend to you. If it wasn't her, it would've just been me treating your injury. Even then she was under my direct supervision conducting a basic medical treatment. On the other hand you chose to get an erection from Sarada's basic treatment." She brought out her excuse to my parents. At that point I began to tremble as I sensed myself about to be cornered.

"In fact, that might be something to raise with your parents since I don't recall ever hearing them give you the talk. My, my, what a interesting conversation that will be hearing how their sweet innocent boy popped a massive stiffie as his good friend just tried to give him some aid. Aw, the face your mother would make hearing something like that... Not to mention the whole thing would probably earn you a private session with the Hokage as you share a little father-son chat on the birds and the bees. But I guess you're right we should probably tell her." Sakura paints what by far was the most horrific image I had ever imagined should my parents find out about today. "Ah there she is now, Sarada!" The Uchiha matriarch calls out to her daughter on the other side of the screen door practically making me jump out of my skin. Bouncing back from the door. Opening and walking through it, Sarada entered back into the backyard.

"Ah Sarada, Boruto and I were just talking about you." Sakura shot me a smile that pierced right through me. "W-wait we can talk about..." I shake my hands in front of me trying to stop her from telling Sarada earning my a tilted head brow raise from my childhood friend. "What were you saying..." Sarada asked more like a threat as she locked eyes with me. "Oh, Boruto was just saying how you were great, and he'd love for you to take care of him again." Sakura giggled passing us by and going inside. "Hah! I told you I was great!" Sarada smirked broadly her anger turning into confidence as I could start to see some of my dad's negative influence on her by that boastful attitude as she handed her mother the herbal book.

"Well, I'll see what I can cook up with this book. In the meantime you two should take a shower no sense staying in your swimwear." She proposed as the first normal thing I recall her saying all day. "Alright, I'm going first. The sooner I can get out of this swimsuit, the better." She replied back starting to make her way upstairs to the bathroom. "Aw, but I think it looks great on you." Sakura rejected her daughter's opinion on it. "It feels awkward... everything is held up by threads..." Sarada groaned back showing her disgust at the design. "What am I going to do with you... Either way take Boruto in with you." Sakura orders causing my jaw to hit the floor at the absurdity of it. _Oi! The freaky pool torture was one thing, what the fuck do you mean 'take him with you'?!_ I shoot a glance at Sarada who also seemed a little more than uncomfortable at the proposal. "What's wrong?" The Uchiha matriarch asks noticing the delay in her daughter's response.

"I-I'm not a kid anymore. You can't just stuff us in a bath together like when we were little..." Sarada protested in a weird insecurity that I hadn't really seen form her usual responses. Looks like even she realized there was something weird there as I silently hoped it would finally my ticket off this crazy ride. "Come now Sarada, Boruto just praised you as his medic. He's your patient, you can't let him out of your sight when his condition is still like this!" Sakura argues with the same excuse as before pointing down on me. _Just who's side are you even on?!_ I rant at my own dick just now realizing it had erected itself sometime during the conversation. Sarada mulled on it looking between us and my thing oddly enough. "I guess it can't be helped, this is a small family and the bath isn't very big. If I hear one peep about it being cramped in there I'll send you into the next neighborhood!" Recomposing herself she warned me against insulting her bathroom. _That's what you were worried about?!_

"Well you heard her... up those stairs Boruto. And please don't mind the cramped space." Sakura whispered low enough for only me to hear as she pushed me towards the stairs. I stood at the base of the stairs staring over at that crazy matriarch. _Even you need to see this way too far by now right? You aren't really going to make us go through with this._ I bargained more to myself and whatever god would listen than auntie. A sudden tug at my arm made me turn around startled from the force. "Hurry up! How long are you going to stand there? I told you I want to get out of this swimsuit and back into my normal clothes, so move it!" Sarada ordered me up and started to pull me up the stairs.

"Stop being a big baby Boruto you two did this hundreds of times when you were younger!" Sakura belittled me with an insult as I ascended up the stairs. Sarada's focus upwards I see the Uchiha matraich mouth 'have fun'. _I will get you back for this you psychotic bitch!_ I vow revenge for my lost dignity.

* * *

 **Author's note:** And that brings chapter two to a close. The pace I admit is still a little slow, but it's the story I wanted to write. I hope you'll all bare with me to it's completion.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Before we go on I have to thank you all for giving this series the support I never really thought a story like this would get. I can only hope that you'll find this new chapter more than makes up for the wait.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Always like this, never like this**

 **Boruto:**

With large hardy breaths I have Sarada drag me up the steps. One foot grudgingly following the other up the steps and to the corridor. The bathroom door opened with a loud creak triggering a sudden thumbing noise. I only then noticed the beating of my heart, hands quivering ever so lightly in Sarada's grip.

In retrospect it's a bit hard to imagine someone commanding the strength that Sarada does would still have such small, smooth, and delicate feeling hands. We had held hands back when we were younger as a safety precaution our mothers told us to use at the park. It was before getting to the age genders start to argue with one another, about toddlers if I could remember correctly. Our hands weren't all that different back then, but now I could feel how my hands had grown bigger than hers. It was obvious me being a guy, but it wasn't really what I tended to focus on as her rival.

A wet plop of cloth had my eyes darting in front of me faster than my mind could order them to the ground. Sarada's bare snow white back burned into memory with just that light flicker of the eyes. _'For fuck sakes Boruto get it together'_ I was quite angry at myself for reflexively looking. Thanks to that I was stuck with a permanent image of Sarada's back and the contrast from her faint tan lines just a few moments in the sun had given her.

"Hurry up, I don't want to end up just stand by watching you shower" Sarada barked at me the sound of the shower curtain being the only thing alerting me to her entering the shower as I kept staring at the ground. _'Okay... Okay.. Boruto you can do this it's just a shower with Sarada you pretty much did this until the first year of the Academy... Just remember it's just Sarada that same stuck up panty in a knot'_

Stripping off my already torn shorts wasn't really that much of a loss in dignity considering they already left me exposed. I laid them by Sarada's bikini bottom, which held my focus for more than I cared to admit. With one last deep breath I pulled the curtain aside, stepped inside, and closed it after me. _'I'll show that crazy auntie I won't be...'_ Flowing water splattered on the shower ground hugging the form in front of me. Her hair was pulled down by the tug of water a little further than normal as it twisted down the nape of her neck. The winding rivers ran along her smooth white shoulders until they poured down like a shifting waterfall over her deceptively narrow back some places left relatively free free from the flow were left with droplets on her smooth skin. The waterfall carried on down the surface area shortening by her waist until it was finally parted into several rivers as it met a Highland. Parting those rivers was something that caught my eye before, but who's barren presence now forced me to finally concede against what I had always always held as truth that Sarada had no womanly curves. This was due to the shockingly plump lumps that split the waterfall into several rivers running down the long slender legs I had seen before. I just couldn't pull my eyes away at that seen and how well her ass went with her long legs.

"Here is the lather." Sarada turned around probably not long after I got in, but felt like ages from my sense of time. She pushed the lather into my chest her finger tips sitting against my pecks as I glanced at her. Her jet black hair hugged the sides of her face as the sharp eyes she got from her mother seemed to pierce through me, and her lips looked oddly softer than they had before. My eyes shifting down following her extended hand to my chest gave the line of sight to view her top to bottom. What I previously disregarded as just her flat as a board chest was surprisingly curved with signs of a work in progress. Her bits were also very pink. "Boruto?" She tilted her head trying to wake me from whatever trance I was in. _'She's... fucking hot?!'_ I cry out internally in disbelief. "Is... that... bigger than before?" Sarada's words finally got my attention as I followed her eyes to my dick. It was definitely bigger than before, and larger than even I had ever seen it in truth.

"Did the swelling go up?" She asked placing a hand on my shaft her fingers not effecting it's shape at all. "I-Its like iron...!" Sarada let out her voice filled with worry as I was paralyzed by the sensation of her smooth moistened hands running along my shaft. She gripped it with both hands staring down with a slight hunch over it. We stood just a few inches apart, and I could feel her breath on my chest; she seemed almost as dazed by it as I was. This was something I could only tell because she had all her focus on my member leaving me free to look at her face. _'If I just leaned down a bit- no what the fuck are you even thinking of?!'_ I couldn't believe I even thought of something like that. "Oi, Sarada it's fine I can manage if you'd-" I try to call her off as a sudden soft wall pushes against my whole cock.

"How can you be fine when all your muscles are stiff like this? Does it hurt that much?" She demanded to know as she pressed herself against me our abdomens sandwiching my dick. Her hands moved over my glut and thighs alerting me to how stiff the rest of me had gotten, but it was pretty hard to think about. Sarada shifted side to side causing her torso to rub on my cock. There wasn't any room left between us as my phallic grinded against her soft stomach. Her head was now resting on my shoulder as she tried to look over it, and I could now feel her chest on my pecks, her face against my face, and looking down I could see her ass. My breathing started to get heavier as my dick pulsed and twitched against Sarada; I could feel my head getting cloudier. There was no doubt any moment now I'd do something stupid.

As Sarada kept shifting against me I start noticing a weird feeling against my sack. "Sarada, you have hair down there?" I instantly blurt out.

Sarada jumped back a embarrassed blush on her face as she showed concern for covering herself for the first time that day. She placed a hand over her crotch hold one up in a fist as she almost seemed teary. As much as the shy reaction triggered a few pulses from my small head, my upper one knew she was seconds away from catapulting me into the next house. "Th-that's not how I meant it!" I raise my arms shaking them in front of her to try to calm her down. "I-I was just surprised is all.. I haven't gotten any, so I..." I desperately try to come up with whatever words would spare my life. "I got a little jealous that you grew up more than me is all..." This was my last bid to calm her down by appealing to her sense of competition.

"W-well of course! I've always been more mature than you..." She passed it off trying to seem confident, but I could still plainly see her flustered expression. "C-can I see?" The words left my mouth before I really thought them through leaving me a little shocked as I covered my mouth. "W-w-wah? Why?!" Sarada reeled at the request. "Well you've been seeing mine all day, so it only be fair if I got to see you. That's how things always worked until now right?" I cooked up some string of logic to suit my interest. "Th-that was with jutsu..." She recalled our past 'seeing trades'. A few moments of silence pass by as she mulled over it eventually lowering her fist and removing her palm.

I immediately ducked down startling her. It was beautiful I could barely conclude as I was a little mesmerized staring at it. I hadn't had much of a clear view of it from above, but now I could see directly at it. It was pink a few folds, a single small finger tip clump of hair above it, and it seemed to shimmer in the light clearly moist. "D-do you need to look that close?" Sarada wondered her voice still sounding insecure. That honestly woke me up from the trance I was in as I felt my breath bounce off her entrance. I was breathing right on it and would've probably face planted right into it if she hadn't snapped me out of it.

"...hehehehe... Hahahaha..." I begin to laugh. "What are you laughing about?!" Sarada springs to her feet, toppling me over, her fist once again ready to strike as I laid on the ground. "Hahahaha haha!" I kept laughing. 'Why am I laughing, it's just some dumb childhood memory isn't it?' I try to figure out.

"I said just what is so funny?!" Sarada called out again as she plopped herself down on top of me. 'S-sara... you're putting your... Oh god..' I felt her lower lips directly on my pelvis as she tried to intimidate me by grabbing me by the neck. Her soft, wet folds smeared against me with the slightest shift of her body. I could feel my cock stiffen to new heights as it pushed up against her smooth and soft ass as if it was going to pop. It was all to much for me; I had reached my limit. Moving to sit upright I slid her down directly on my lap as I reached around pulling her waist towards me. For a few moments directed by my instinct I forget the certain death that awaited what I was going to do as I brought my face closer to hers. Just before I crossed the point of no return I felt the fumes on my engine extinguish as I looked at her pouting face. 'It really is like back then' I tell myself slumping down again.

* * *

 **Sarada:**

 _'Is he broken?'_ I wondered not really sure what to make of Boruto's strange behavior. I noticed it at the pool, but he seemed to snap out of it after our water fight. If I thought back to it he'd been acting odd all day first ignoring me, now just acting weird. At first I just thought it was due to me hitting him, but he shouldn't have suffered any head injuries. Then again I've noticed how boys react to getting hit down there almost like a hivemind. _'So maybe mental trauma?'_ I postulated on the answer to the way he'd been acting.

My train of thought was interrupted by Boruto's swell pushing it's way between my cheeks startling me a bit. It was as stiff as ever, but now I could feel how it pulsated like a heart the blood flowing through the veins and the warmth coming off it on my bottom. _'Is it... reacting to me?...'_ I tilt my head looking over my shoulder to see it popping up over my butt with its lively twitching head; it was kind of cute. _'W-what?! Sarada you need to stop thinking that way!'_ I attempt to discipline myself for viewing it in such a casual manner.

Truthfully, I was rather taken by the odd nature of Boruto's swelling. It seemed to act in a way you could easily be fooled into thinking it was alive in the way it jerked around, pulsated, shifted in hardness, and changed angle. I seemed to be strangely fixated on it always catching my eyes drifting down towards it as if it was somehow commanding my attention towards it with its lively displays. _'... maybe I'm the one with a mental issue...'_ I sighed dismissing it as just me being ridiculous turning my attention back to Boruto.

One second he was up in my face, which I took as him about to start a fight, and the next he just slumped back down his gaze softening. "Hey Sarada... do you remember back when you first learned your first ninjutsu?" Boruto asked me out of nowhere. "Yeah...? It was back when we were five right?" The topic was so random it took me a while to really respond. "I just recalled, you were pretty excited about it. I of course, was rather pissed since you learned a jutsu before me. I remember how I bugged my old man for like a month about how you got to learn ninjutsu when he said it was still to dangerous for me." He continued that old story.

"Heh, it was the first time I beat you to something." I smirk reminiscing in old triumphs. "Oh? Huh, I guess I never thought of it that way. I just felt you were gloating about it too much." He seemed genuinely surprised about it. "Heh... they aren't the clearest, but the memories of having to see your mug after you learned to walk before me was some of the most frustrating I can recall having in my early life." I recount that small ordeal. "Woah... you really hold a grudge..." Boruto mumbled raising a brow at the story. "Well you'd be mad about it too if someone kept walking away with the toys just because they can move a little faster now!" I snapped back at him the ridiculousness of what I'm saying only hitting me after I blurted it out as I could feel my face get a little warm.

"Either way... I was just reminded of that time; I didn't want to believe it so I kept harassing you to see it until you finally gave in." He continued with the story from earlier. I could remember that, it was in the park. "You were really shy about it when we finally got there just like you were now. Asking if I really need to stare that close while you did your jutsu." Boruto carried on. _'Oh God, not that...'_ And shiver ran down my spine as I the memory of that embarrassment returned to me. "You finally fired that fire ball jutsu and it was the size of an apple and didn't even make it three feet before it went out. I broke down on the ground laughing-" Boruto didn't even get chance to finish that sentence as I grabbed him by the neck. "So what you're saying it's so bad it's laughable?!" I ringed him by the neck my mood taking a sharp turn down. I got more upset than I really saw reason to, but decided it was more pertinent to seek justice for what I saw as an insult.

"N-no that's..." Boruto cried out stopping me; he seemed to choke on his words trying to figure out what came next. "It... it's uhm..." He struggled to place his words as I glared at him inquisitively. It began to dawn on me the way I just framed that question would mean Boruto would be complimenting my looks right now. _' Ah...I get it now...'_ I barely avoid giggling aloud as put it together. _'So you liked the way I looked huh?'_ I snicker as I watched him squirm fumbling on his expressions trying desperately to avoid what he had already set in motion by saying no. I mean sure the compliment would be to a pretty weird place, but this would be the first time I ever caught Boruto thinking I was pretty. The anxiety I felt lifted off my shoulders as I relished the taste of a new victory over Boruto. Turning to look at him I could tell he'd try to weasel his way out of other like he always would, but he messed up too badly this time. I already thought up a few lines to mock him with after he denies it. _'Alright Boruto, go on and try to take it back I'll just-'_ I gloated internally.

"It was really pretty. Thanks for letting me see Sarada, it was beautiful." He interrupted my internal monologue. _'EEEEEEEEEHH?!'_ While not totally slack jawed, my mouth slid open as I stared back in shock. _'A-a-alright y-you have your ammo now go for it'_ I gave myself a pep talk for my gloating campaign. "O-oh... r-really... erh... uhmm.." I babbled out leaning back. _'No, no, no get back there and mock him Sarada!'_ My inner self commanded. The words couldn't come out; I expected for Boruto to throw a tantrum over being caught like his usual bratty self. "Y-your welcome..." I reciprocated as I felt my cheeks tint with blood. _'W-whats with this tingly sensation all over?!'_ A odd feeling of almost like electricity ran over my face and hands. A silence fell over us as we just stared at each other neither saying a word. _'You need to change to topic, c'mon think.'_

"Y-you too... uhm... I never really knew you were that muscular. I mean I felt it time to time from my fists, but I never thought it looked like well... that..." I turned my gaze lower pointing at Boruto's abs and pecks. "It.. looks good, better than I expected. I always saw you as a real feather weight so it was pretty shocking when I saw you in get in the shower." I decided to trade a compliment to try to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. "Oh.. uhm thanks. But hadn't you seen it before the pool or even before that during mock battles?" Boruto pointed out the obvious. "It's just... I hadn't really taken the time to really look at it close up like we've been in the shower." I reply really only just figuring it out myself. Ever since Boruto got that injury I've been paying extra attention to his body noticing things I don't focus on normally. To drive my point home I realized I had been tracing my hands over Boruto's chest and stomach. _'Doesn't matter too much when dealing with so many Shinobi who enhance their strength with chakra, but it certainly gives a different texture'_ I assess his toned body.

"Say Sarada... do you remember what happened after that?" He asks me a uncomfortably direct question. "How couldn't I teme..." I sigh back glancing away. "What girl doesn't remember when they lose their maiden lips" I mutter down with a slight pout. It had been shortly after the display of my first jutsu that Boruto had kept getting closer and closer to my face mocking the rather small fire ball. I had been determined to produce a more impressive display, so much that I lost track of my surroundings. Hearing one last jeering laugh from the obnoxious twit I turned to aim my attack right at him only to find his lips against mine as I let out the the jutsu my lost concentration weakening the flames. "My whole mouth got burned... ended up crying all the way home without even looking back." Boruto added in uncharacteristically insulting himself. I had no intention of falling for any potential tricks, so I immediately followed it up. "Serves you right for stealing a maiden's lips! I spent a whole year thinking I wouldn't be able to marry." I huff trying to mask a tinge of frustration. The image of the brunette earlier today drifted back into memory. _'Why did that bitch of all things pop up in my head?'_

"Well I'm surprised you even remembered that. I would've guessed an idiot like you would've long forgotten about that. After all you have plenty of girls around you now a days." I insult him out of annoyance not really sure what was bothering about it. "No, that was my only kiss. I'm not really interested in those girls, so what about you Sarada?" Boruto replied sitting up bringing his face to mine. He locked his eyes with mine. "N-no just that one..." I stuttered out my response another odd feeling swelling in my chest as I rested it on his. It seemed whatever was making my heart rate go up was effecting Boruto as well since I could feel his heart beating on my chest. Our faces were close enough to feel each other's breath as his thing pulsed against my rear like a second heart. He took his arm around my lower back and for a moment my whole body shot up in this electric tingling sensation as I was left with the deepest expectation for something to happen as my mind began to fog.

 _'Woah, woah, woah!'_ I suddenly throw my hands in front of me separating me and Boruto as I pushed him off of me. "Uh... l-lets hurry and finish showering, we'll run out of hot water at this rate!" Excusing myself I lift myself up making my way to the far side of the small shower letting the stream of water drop directly on my head. _'All the steam and hot air must be getting to me. Lets just get out of here as quickly as possible'_ I diagnose my recent feelings as I get the soap and lather in my hands. For some reason I couldn't help but feel like a coward like I had somehow just ran away from something. Just as I was preparing to start I felt a all to familiar by this point poke on my butt from a certain swollen thing as I saw Boruto's hands reach from behind grabbing the soap and lather. "H-hoi, what are you doing?!" I warned him still not fully recovered from our last close encounter. "You've been taking care of me, I thought I'd return the favor." He explained himself using more force to pull the soap and lather from my hands. "I don't... need you to do... that." My voice turns into a soft mutter as my heart starts racing again. I could've easily snatched away the soap and lather from his hands pushing him off, but instead I noticed my grip soften until he had taken it from my hands. As a shinobi and having Boruto as my main sparring partner I felt a little tense just letting him stand behind me like that lowering my gaurd, but those feelings soon relented. _'I guess... I really trust him in the end?'_ I wondered just why I was letting him do this, yet I could only guess on some level I wanted this.

Fully expecting him to be his usual brash and rough self I closed my eyes bracing for him to rub me raw. Instead I feel the lather placed a little hesitantly on my shoulder as he slowly brought it down my arm. Lifting up the lather he put it down on my opposite shoulder gently running it down my arm again. It took a few more moments as he carefully ran the lather across my back being thorough but careful until I felt myself start to relax. I began to feel this awkward bubbling sensation as he continued. I suppose it was a little weird for me to have Boruto treat me nice like this after all we spend most of our time trying to beat the daylights out of each other in a trend that had only gotten worse lately. Don't get me wrong those fights were fun, but this somehow felt rather nice too. It's just the possibility that Boruto would be gentle with me let alone treat me delicate like this seemed so odd. "Hehehehe..." I let out a giggle trying to cover it up. "Hey I'm really trying here!" Boruto spout off at the laughter looking a little frustrated. "S-sorry..." I apologized doing trying the best I could to keep me from laughing again. What finally ends up stopping me was him starting to wash my front. Slow, gentle circular strokes of the lather on my chest that felt really nice for some reason. Leaning back I let myself rest on him as he kept scrubbing me.

Just as he finished up I grabbed him by his a swell startling him as he jumped slightly. "I got to do you too don't it?" I proposed as it only seemed fair to help him out as well. "Y-yeah thanks..." Boruto accepted much quicker than he had before making me glad he seemed to trust me a little more handling his injury. I took the lather and started glowing it with my medical ninjutsu as I ran it along his shaft. This time he didn't tense up or resist like he had been doing to me treatment before. Other than the occasional grunt he seemed genuinely relaxed enjoying his treatment.

The bath done we walked out a towel wrapped around my torso while he covered up himself up wrapping a it around his lower half much to my protest thinking it aggravate his injury. "Oh you're done?" I hear mother from the end of the hall walking over. Her and Boruto seemed to glance at one another with him quickly breaking eye contact and seemed to shrink a little. Just as I raises a brow my mother stepped in between us. "Oh Boruto your clothes are still in your duffle bag downstairs. We'll be up here so feel free to change in the living room." She suggested to Boruto as he hastily made his way down the stairs. Slightly confused over the odd exchange I make my way to the bedroom and start to hum a little as I open my dresser. "My you seem happy did something good happen?" Mom interrupted me causing me to turn towards her. "Nothing in particular..." I respond in my normal tone not noticing that anything was off. "You sure?... That's quite the face for nothing in particular." She snickered a little as I bring my hand to my face feeling out a smile I hadn't noticed was stuck on my face. As I frantically recomposed myself an odd sense of embarrassment over something I hear something drop on my bed. "Ah, Sarada I took the liberty of getting you some more big girl clothes for your little sleep over." My mom pointed to the bed where she had plopped them down. My hands ran along the new fabric's frills and strings shivering as I took it all in. "W-what is this?! I-its all just...! What's even the point of putting this on when it leaves what it's suppose to cover open?!" I gawk over the ridiculous 'night' clothing my mom brought me. "I-I can't wear this!" I steadfastly refuse to put it on. "Ah... I suppose you're right..." Mom slumps in defeat seeming heart broken I wouldn't put it on allowing me to turn back to my dresser. "I guess you'll just have to put on your usual pajamas... Man I wonder Boruto would think of that..." I feel a cold chill run up my spine as she points out a critical flaw I had not prepared for. "So Sarada what will it be the teddy bear picture one? Or the fluffy bunny?" She asked taking on a voice she use to do when I would be dressed up like a princess for her photos. I turn back to the bed. 'D-do I really have no other choice?' I assess if there was any way to save my dignity as I found myself between a rock and hard place.

* * *

 **Boruto:**

Rushing down the stairs I dodged the shady looks Sakura gave me. I threw on my shorts and a shirt finally glad to have some measure of cover after feeling like I had gone commando the past few hours. My head slowly clearing from the hot sauna that the bathroom ended up is start collecting my thoughts.

"You damn idiot!" I insulted at myself smacking my head against the wall. _'Just what the fuck came over you back there?!'_ I scolded myself yet again over what I did back there. Clutching my now throbbing head I run my hand down my face as I try to figure out just what the hell I was going to do now. _'It was pretty? I haven't kissed anyone? Giving her a scrubdown? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!'_ I raged at my seeming inability to think clearly the second I saw Sarada in the shower. Facing up to the top of the stairs I scowl. _'There is no telling what that crazy auntie was expecting to happen, but I know making a total U turn away from it is the safest bet'_

I could feel my stomach squirm hoping that even Sarada had the common sense to not tell Sakura about what had happened in the shower. _'It's alright Boruto, clam down. In the end nothing really happened other than you losing your head a little. You should be able to play it off like nothing, and things will be back to the same way they've always been'_ I try to assure myself that I hadn't messed everything up when I started to notice other than my clothes there was nothing in the duffle bag. "Where's my futon?!" I burst out realizing it was gone. It suddenly dawned on me exactly who would have the answers and marched up the stairs to confront her.

I found Sakura in the corridor just leaving Sarada's room with an unsettling smirk on her face as she walked up to me. "I'll admit I was a bit worried, but turns out I was right guessing your a good kid. Looks like you've managed to make some good memories huh?" She guessed what occurred in the shower. "Where is my futon?" I cut right to the chase not wanting to fall for any of her games. "Do I really need to day what's going to happen next?" Sakura sighed the same way a sensei would to a dumb student. "Anyway... No need to keep being a good boy; I know you'll treat my Sara-chan right now, so go in there and enjoy~" Sarada's mother let out the creepiest implication I ever heard as she walked past me.

"H-hey...!" I call out to her annoyed at being ignored. "What? You've always slept in the same bed as Sarada when you've slept over. Or are you saying things are different now?" Sakura answered with another question, one that had me mulling over it long enough for her to get back to her room. I glanced down at the living room downstairs knowing that if I really wanted to I could just sleep in the couch. However, that would show that I was afraid of getting close to Sarada and that I'm afraid if her tricks. _'No, I'll show her that she can't fuck with my head like this. Alright, you've already dealt with Sarada in the shower and she was naked there. Just how bad could just sleeping in the same room be? Not like it could get any worse than naked...'_ I resolve to prove I won't fall for whatever schemes she was up to walking to Sarada's room and opening the door.

"T-took you long enough teme. Mom told me how you forgot to pack your futon not that I'd expect anything else from an idiot like you... S-so I guess it can't be helped I'll let you sleep on my bed. J-just don't forget it's mine, so I get most of the room!" Sarada bombards me with what was probably a speech she already had ready to give before I could really take everything in. It was fair being I was the one intruding on her bed, but if her words were a bombardment, her looks were an orbital strike. My jaw dropped slack I didn't have the composure to even attempt to get it up as it just dangled from my mouth. Before me Sarada stood wearing a black top with complementary red frills that sat on the outer and inner edges of the bra. And by inner I meant inner as the so called bra was just the string outline of what you'd see for one leaving the important job of covering the breasts completely unfinished. Her underwear was the same leaving an opening that let me see everything. "W-what? You expected me to have some kind of kiddie pajamas? N-no way I'd have anything like that..." She pouted covering for her clearly having such pajamas that I guessed Sakura must've used to get her into this stunningly sexy outfit. "I-if you're not gonna say anything hurry up and get get in bed. I have to get up early, so don't take all night!" Sarada finished the conversation as she crawled up on the bed pointing her ass in my direction swaying as she moved over the bed the thin string of fabric blended into her crack leaving her rump perfectly exposed to me.

 _'It can get worse... It can get so much worse'_ I mutter to myself as I genuinely begin to contemplate if it was possible to die from an erection as it pushed against my shorts looking ready to burst out at any moment.

* * *

 **A/N:** This brings us to the end of this chapter, be sure to favorite and follow if you like the fanfic. Until next time, chao!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Well here we're again hahaha... How the time goes by. Well thanks to the surprisingly consistent attention this series has been getting I've made the effort to carry on with this story. I apologize to everyone for the wait, life tends to be hectic.

 **KillerBull:** Thanks, apologize for that problem, but hopefully the real chapter 4 will make it up to you.

 **StarShine:** Thank you for the support.

 **Stella:** Sorry for the wait.

 **Guest:** I understand your pain, but you will need to wait as I have no plans to let this end so soon.

 **TotallyisaDork:** That was exactly the type of atmosphere I was trying to create, I really appreciate the praise as well.

* * *

 **Boruto:**

My eyes were glued on the snow white peach in front of me until it finally rested itself on the bed. Trying my best to focus on something else I glance over the room. Surprisingly little had changed in the few years I stopped sleeping over. A few newer movie posters, a new dresser as I guessed her wardrobe expanded, as odd as that sounds since it's Sarada. There wasn't quite the mountain of stuffed animals I remembered from before, but then again Sarada didn't seem so keen on them even back then. A single tall mirror stood in the corner of the room making me chuckle a bit trying to imagine Sarada spending time like other girls in front of a mirror. In the reflection I saw a lewdly dressed girl I've known since childhood in a room I've known since I was a toddler that in all honesty hadn't changed much. Nonetheless my mental detour had ended as my focus shifted back to my predicament much to the traitorous content of my raging erection.

"Something funny teme?" Sarada more threatened than asked. On any other day I'd take that as her picking a fight and throw back an insult, but today had my mind working differently. I wasn't sure if it was the **MULTUPLE HOURS** of sexual frustration, or the ban on fighting that had me thinking differently. Instead I felt sort of guilty of making her feel nervous. Walking over to her I laid myself on the bed beside her, which wasn't difficult as the bed was still the same old one she slept on as a kid being only really fit for one person now. "I was just remembering some of the fun times we use to have here is all." I smiled. Sarada immediately turned away merely huffing. _'So I guess that wasn't good enough?'_ I wondered suddenly finding myself understanding her a bit more. Unfortunately, my gaze slipped down, and I once again started to find my head drifting away. "You look really nice in that" I blurted out still in a bit of a daze.

A bit terrified, I snapped my head back up to her face expecting her to ready a punch. To my surprise she was blushing instead with a bit of a shy expression. _'Oh for fuck sakes isn't my dick hard enough already?!'_ I scold the normally stuck up Sarada for having such a docile face. "I-I guess it does show off my good points..." She spoke softly hanging on the final part. It took me less than it should've to notice her legs spread a bit. _'That... She... Sarada is letting me see her... no she is showing me her!'_ I frantically take in the view of my childhood friend's pussy that had not lost its shock value in the least. Not being able to stop myself from fantasizing about all the things I wanted to do to it, the room laid silent for a bit. However, I curiously found my eyes turning back to Sarada's. She quickly broke contact looking away clearly embarrassed, but keeping her legs apart for me to see. I wasn't sure why, but I started feeling bad again, like I did something wrong. For some reason I really couldn't shake it, and my tongue flew out a few words before my brain even registered it.

"Its amazing, but don't get me wrong I think all of you looks great." I ran my mouth stunned how I could tell Sarada of all people something like that. Whatever spell she was under my last few words seemed to snap her out of it as her eyes widened in shock and she stared at me seriously for the first time since I've gotten in the room. "Boruto! Just what the hell is going on? You've been acting weird all day!" Sarada demanded her face more concerned than anything else. _'Why the fuck can't I keep my mouth shut?!'_ I berate myself.

"Well... it could be all the blood that hasn't been let return to my head..." I give a pretty plausible answer in all reality. Sarada narrows her eyes glaring at me as her hand reaches down to my shorts feeling out my member. "So you're saying this is responsible...?" Her voice blackened as she forced the question. _'Crap...'_ I curse as my joke seemed to really piss her off. I should've known better since Sarada had never been on to like cowardly responses, even if she didn't know entirely what was going on. "Well... in a way-" I try to figure out how to go about it.

"In a way?!..." Sarada's fingers dig into my cock as she interrupted me. _'Ow! alright I get it! Stop being bitch Boruto or you may end up really being a girl!'_ I scold myself for trying to back out again. "I... Well it's just the whole day has actually been pretty... different." I collect myself a bit figuring out what I wanted to say to me as well as her. "Different how...?" Sarada's voice was still stern, but relented her grip taking my new answer seriously. "This morning my dad told me I wasn't allowed to fight you while I stayed over, so I was pretty bummed out all day." Her face seemed to soften a bit I wouldn't have guessed she'd be so interested in hearing that. "Then what happened at the pool has had me pretty handicapped all day... sorta reliant on you really, and I think you've tried your best to care for me, which isn't really a side of you I'm used to seeing." I continued as she pulled her hand back staring at me attentively. "And with... Well looking at you differently.. I just happened to think you look pretty beautiful... That's just with a bunch of different opinions though! It's not like I specifically chose that one point!" I desperately tried to save my fleeting sense of dignity as my face got warmer and warmer while saying that last sentence. What's worse is I realized I had answered my own questions on what I was feeling all day. _'This is just fucking perfect... Boruto you fucking retard, of all the girls... really... Sarada?!'_ I practically bash my head in a faceplam as I realized I've just fell for Sarada. Turning to my side Sarada had turned her body to face away from me just leaving the view of her smooth back. _'Fuck... I just screwed everything up didn't I?!'_ My chest tightens as I feel like I'm going to throw up. _'I can't let it end like this'_ Telling myself that I didn't have anything to lose at this point I decide to be honest with what I want, and the first thing I wanted was a way to break the flow of this. "Say... Sarada... Considering it's pretty sad neither of us have kissed anyone seriously despite finally being teenagers... do you want to practice?" I threw that dumb proposal out. _'I also really want those lips...'_ I guessed since I had just said that instead of probably a billion other things that may have actually gotten me out of this situation. My heart pounded as I bit my lip nervously waiting for a response.

 **Sarada:**

Quietly orienting my head as far away as I could from Boruto I laid trying to make sense of it. I could get the explanations Boruto gave me, but there was one thing that had my mind racing to comprehend. And that was simply why I felt like I had Chidori in my stomach. My heart was pounding worse than in the bath as the unsettling sensation flowing through me had me on edge. If not for looking like a complete idiot in front of Boruto I would've probably been running around the room waving my arms like a humming bird to try to shake of the feeling and calm down. I could just feel how flushed my face was without knowing why.

It felt like I was on fire my breath coming out like a small steam cloud as the whole hear of the moment was slowly numbing my head. It took all my Shinobi training from the academy to keep perfectly still worried that even moving a single muscle would quickly have my behavior spiraling out of control. _'Please don't look at me right now!'_ I begged to whatever spirits would listen that Boruto wouldn't notice my meltdown. In the almost faded background of my awareness, I heard the teme throw out a kissing proposal. Normally this would be the chance to recompose myself into insulting or lecturing the dope. _'Or something at least!'_ I hear my inner self groan at my uncharacteristic meekness about it. _'Just what's with you today?!'_ I scolded myself as I only raised my shoulders in embarrassment trying to hide away even more. The weird static sensation a little more concentrated on my lips despite trying to keep the thought out of my head.

Everything seemed to be going well enough for a while. Boruto had gone quiet, and the two of us just laid there on the bed. The problem was my affliction wouldn't subside as my back had gone sensitive to the slightest possibility of touch. I desperately hoped he wouldn't turn me around, but at the same time the anticipation built up causing this odd tingling along my back almost expecting it. I gripped my fingers into the sheets as everything faded to the rhythm of my heartbeat I could feel pound loudly in my chest. _' Settle down... settle down...'_ I told my defiant heart repeatedly to no avail. Just before I could completely zone out a voice broke the silence.

"Sarada..." Boruto called out to me. I stayed deathly silent ignoring his call. _'No... there's just no way'_ I fretted the at the idea of trying to talk to him in a state like this. "Hey..." He pressed for a a response again. _'Go away!_ ' I yelled at him in my mind not thinking I was up for it the way I was. "Sarada I just wanted to-" That fucking teme interrupted my thoughts yet again this time being so brazen as to turn me around. His hand on my shoulder had my whole arm tingling like static. Now I already had a rough idea of how bad the look in my face must've been, but the look on Boruto's face made it seem like the world had ground to a halt when he saw me. My bright pink face dashed blush line on my face and what I could only really guess at what idiotic face I was making made him stop in his tracks. That pause which seemed to drag on for eternity was the panic button in my mind. _'I need to get out of this... what did he say? Kiss? okay!'_ Before I could even give my train of thought a microsecond of review I felt my face press onto his. My lips parting ever so slightly as they rested against his.

For a few moments it was quiet again, and not just the room. Whatever turmoil my mind was seemingly subsided the instant I laid lips on the teme. I can't say I didn't genuinely enjoy the unexpected peace of mind. There was this joyous serenity of it that I couldn't really be bothered to care where it came from after all the anxiety I had been feeling until that point. I couldn't tell how long that blissful moment lasted, but inevitably reality came back like a ton of bricks as my eyes swung open as wide as they could.

Right before me was that same teme his eyes just as wide as mine apparently just as shocked. _'UWWAAAAAH?!'_ I shrieked internally my inner self joining in on the cry of horror of what I had just done. "Sa-" Boruto spit out the millisecond he split his lips from mine causing me to quickly latch my hands on to either side of his head pulling him back in. I quickly closed my eyes as visually seeing what I was doing and that dope's face so close was all too much for me. _'You stupid, ignorant brute!'_ I raged at my knuckleheaded childhood friend. _'Do you have any idea how unimaginably mortifying its going to be the second this kiss ends?!'_ I scold him trying to force the fact I was running away from the inevitable out off my mind. Even if it was just a delay tactic, every fiber of my being was desperately trying to avoid the shame that would follow this. _'I-I mean like this.. there is no one that can say anything right? Perfect! I just need to stay like this until he falls asleep and we'll just never talk about this again!'_ I completed my strategy for getting out of the situation. Annoyingly, the teme actually tried to break away from the kiss. Making me have to hold him down by wrapping my arms around his head locking myself in place. I furrowed my brow let out an angry moan as he struggled strangely feeling pissed off over it. _'You're the one that asked for this! Why are you running now coward?!'_ I concocted a justification for me being in the moral right for not letting him go besides just saving my own dignity.

It took a while, but he finally seemed to calm down wrapping his arms against my back in a awfully close hug. I was just glad he stopped struggling letting me relax a bit. I was pushed up against him quite a bit partially due to me making sure he couldn't break off the kiss and partially due to Boruto pulling me towards him. Strangely it was not all that uncomfortable, but still odd. I started to be conscious of my breast laying on his chest. While not ample they were really soft compared to him so they ended up partially flattened against his pecks. _'What am I even thinking as if anyone would be interest-'_ A self defeating thought started to take hold in my head, but it was then suddenly stopped by a replay of what I heard earlier. _'Beautiful'_ Boruto's voice echoed in my mind putting an end to my self pity. It brought to focus something I was too befuddled to really absorb when he told me, but one that was bringing back a bit of that tingling sensation just thinking about it. _'I am... desirable to Boruto?_ ' I wondered something that never seemed to have a place in my life before.

While I was lost in thought Boruto lowered one of his arms resting it on my lower back pulling me in more while his other hand rubbed along my upper back, his hands now much more evidently larger than mine. I noticed in the bath the ways he was different, but this was the first time I could feel it so evidently as we embraced. My profile was much slimmer than his letting him easily wrap his arms around my torso. His back was broad enough that I doubt I could get a good grip of his head if I reached under his arms rather than over his shoulders like I was right now. Overall I'd say I was softer than him too. All that alone wouldn't really be much to note, but it was the context of it that really hit me. The person I was holding right now was the same childhood friend I have known forever, who I've trained with since forever, and who I've fought with in sparing matches for years. I could hardly stop listing the things we'd spend doing the exact same thing and yet here we were so different from one another. I wasn't insecure, envious, or put off by it rather I felt feminine. It was not something I was accustomed to given how all the boys including Boruto were often terrified of me. The times that I've felt feminine were few and far between, and it was never something I could take confidence in until now. However, there was no real way to rationalize how I could be so different to the guy I've known since we were toddlers.

That odd feeling began to swell up again as it felt like current was running through my body again. The prickly tingling sensation lining the borders of my mouth with Boruto's. This time however I decided it was a nice feeling letting myself be taken into his embrace a bit more. _'This is fun'_ I chimed internally starting to really enjoy this little practice session. It was much more exciting than any of our recent spares, and it had an air of mystery to it. Uncertain ground that we've never been on despite knowing each other for so long, there was no way to predict how the other would react. This was new, something different to our usual rough housing, and it was pretty exciting. I felt I had run away in the shower, but I was much more confident now. _'No more running away!'_ I vowed to not back away from Boruto or where this would go.

With that settled I decided to finally deal with the rough and annoying thing poking me. Boruto's penis had been straining his shorts pushing them against me. The fabric was a little harsh on my skin after a while, so I decided to fix the situation by taking it out. I managed to fish the springy little guy out quick enough. Carefully I examined it with hand. It was moist at the end making me relieved since I had thought it would've been rubbed raw under there. The odd liquid began to smear onto my stomach as it pressed against me. If it is been any other moment in the day would have probably yelled at Boruto, but given we were already kissing it just didn't seem like that big a deal. It slid a streak of moisture passing over my stomach as he pressed it against it; it's warm harden state awkwardly traversed across my skin. Still it worried me how long he's stayed swollen like this, so I attempted to treat him again. Gathering chakra in my palm I began to stroke along his shaft using my thumb and index finger to rub over the head of his cock.

"Mhmmph!" Boruto let out a sudden groan startling me, but he quickly calmed down as I started to stroke his length slowly. Steadily my hand reached the base my fingers extending to lightly run over his sack with my chakra covered fingers. They twitched at my touch in a way I just thought was adorable making me try my best to not giggle. I shifted my hand back wrap around his shaft my fingertips barely reaching around to touch at their tips. _'It's so damn big...'_ I mulled over in my mind with a surprising absence of concern. The pang of guilt struck me having my childhood friend so obviously bothered by this absurdly massive swelling, and me being so oddly infatuated with it. It was just so, captivating for some reason making me want to investigate it more, touch it more. By the time time I noticed I had both my hands wrapped around his stiff cock sliding them up and down Boruto's girth. On his part he had lowered his hands again this time grabbing me from both sides of my waist his large firm hands held me still as he started to press into our kiss more shifting his head a little to the right. It wasn't just a peck on the lips anymore, we started to kiss just like the couples we'd sometimes see in the park. Before they saw us start fighting and run for it. _'Just like a couple...'_ My heart practically leaped out of my throat before I could swallow it back down trying to calm myself down a little. _'Its just practice Sarada, just practice'_ I successfully talk myself down not wanting to get the wrong impression on all this, but my face kept getting warmer to the point In pretty sure Boruto could feel it making my condition worse.

I kept stroking his thick penis meticulously making sure I was treating every inch of his hot member with my medical jutsu trying to focus on something else. I'd occasionally lift one hand cupping over the glans of his cock and rubbing over it my fingers gently rubbing along the very edge of his head, I'd also shift my attention to his balls grabbing them and carefully feeling them out. I was a little worried at first I had gone too far, but it seems I got some pleasant moans out of Boruto. _'Ho~ you like that teme?'_ I snicker admittingly letting the positive results get to my head despite the swelling not subsiding at all. I was just glad I could at least make him feel a bit better soothing his affliction with a pleasant treatment. The slimy liquid coming off his tip had been leaking onto my hands, but it just felt nice to be able to ease his burden a little.

Feeling in a particularly mischievous mood after that latest success I open my eyes and slowly push my tongue over towards Boruto's mouth. "Sarada?!" Boruto exclaimed pulling back in a jolt. Caught right after I had tried for it, I also recoiled a little as if I thought I'd been caught doing something wrong. However I soon regain my composure drawing my face closer with a sterner look. "Well... like you said we don't really have much experience with this, so it's not like we can catch up just doing what everyone else does. W-when training you try to be a little more intense than what you may expect..." I explained a carefully fabricated lie. The truth being is I had sometimes read it done in the novels of travelers visiting distant lands and falling in love, and this seemed like my best chance to figure out what it's like. "Y-yeah I guess you have a point..." Boruto answered back his eyes looking away from me as if he contemplating a important decision.

I felt his hand reach over to the back of my nape as Boruto quickly pressed his lips against mine. His tongue boldly entered my mouth meeting my own tentatively he rolled his tongue over mine as if gauging my reaction. _'Honestly this teme...'_ I thought losing most of my patience I lifted up my arms wrapping them around his head a pulled myself towards him my tongue aggressively pressing back trying coil around his. To my surprise his tongue shifted over to the right dodging my attempt for a split second I was fuming mad at the rejection until I felt his tongue swing back and try to pin mine. _'Oh, so that's it! Hmmph well you haven't beaten me in any wrestling match and I'm not about to let tongue wrestling be any different.'_ Needless to say I avoided the pin swiveling around and pushing into his mouth. His tongue lashed at mine, but I would swirl out of the way rolling over his as I dug into the kiss securing my foothold in his mouth. I felt him grunt again in the same fashion as he would during our sparing matches when he knew he had been bested to which I hummed back the same way I did when I wanted to rub in that of course he did.

Despite this neither of us stopped rolling our tongues over one another actually settingling into a pace letting us thoroughly feel out one another's tongue. Occasionally one of us would break it off making the other lick against their tongue until they agreed to continue come back. Neither of us actually wanted to stop, but we wanted to confirm how much the other wanted to keep going. After teasing Boruto several times I almost giggled at how desperately he showed he wanted to continue. Feeling bad about it I finally shoved my tongue completely over towards his mouth as if letting him indulge in keeping it. He quickly wrapped his tongue around mine pinning it like securing his prize. I felt my breath grow warmer from it as it bounced off Boruto's face, and it was getting harder to think. Letting him keep my tongue for a bit I turned my focus towards my lips as I dug into our kiss more actively. My fingers ran through his hair as I tugged his head towards me. It was honestly intoxicating as I slowly gathered what had made this so enjoyable to the characters in the book, but I sort of lamented now that I wouldn't be able to enjoy those scenes as much now that they'd be a poor replacement for being able to do it yourself.

Every passing moment I felt my senses get duller, my guard loosen up, and the less I thought before I acted. My tongue had been acting out almost entirely on it's own seeking out satisfaction from our kiss, my body kept trying to shuffle closer to him despite already being up against him, and in my head felt like it was in a haze. I felt Boruto slide his hands down my back making my spine tingle all the way down until he reached my butt. Normally, I'd had ended this teme's life and had to contain a shiver of killing intent as I felt his grip sink into my bottom his hands gropping me. This all however passed rather quickly as I soon found myself unusually comfortable with it. I just felt his frame pressed against mine, his hands on me, and the kiss we were sharing feeling desired as a woman that had been so alien to me before not wanting to give up this moment even to enact justice upon this teme. Boruto pulled my hips against him firmly pressing his hard, thick penis onto my pelvis. I caught myself drooling for some reason as I felt it against me initially worrying me, but he didn't seem to mind instead seemingly wanting to slurp it down. Ignoring that display for a moment I began to rub and grind myself on his swollen mass not really sure why I was doing so. I just felt compelled to give it attention; the more my mind fogged the more curious and infatuated with it I became. There was this odd drive within me to rub myself against it, and my hips were shaking practically on their own.

By now Boruto's breath came out almost like he was panting. He would groan and grunt over and over again. I was a little worried I was hurting him by grinding against his swollen penis, but I could tell from the way he was kissing that he was relishing it. The only thing bothering me now was this moisture running down my legs... It wasn't urine, or at least I didn't think it was. With the way my body was getting unusually hot, tingling all around, and the dazed mental state I was in it had been getting hard to tell what was going on. Nonetheless, I had been leaking for a while now, and it had been getting a bit irritating down there. Grinding against Boruto somewhat dulled the irritation so I had been doing that faster and faster, but it was losing its potency. Trying to fight it off I kept rubbing closer and closer to it until I finally rubbed Boruto's thick penis between my legs.

The sensation was indescribable and ran up my body like a shot of lightening. I even broke off our kiss moaning out loud as I grappled with the powerful sensation. For a few moments I just laid there my body twitching from whatever it was I felt. However it was then that I felt Boruto flip me over onto my back and position himself on top of me. He pressed his lips firmly onto mine and we immediately began kissing again. While wrapping my arms and legs around him as our tongues coiled around each other once more, I felt that huge swollen thing press on me again my body instantly shivering in what I can't tell is fright or excitement. Then Boruto slid is penis between my legs again as he began to hump me. Initially my body would lock up every time he rubbed me down there as it felt a static charge all over my skin, but it soon grew milder. The sensation became more refined as the other symptoms mitigated, and it soon felt good. I had never felt anything like this before it was powerful and almost forced me unconscious to start with, but it felt oddly nice. I'm not really sure how much longer I can passively just lay here as I feel every passing second rush my body with adrenaline. My heart is racing faster and it feels something is going to snap any moment now. It feels like my body wants to act out completely on its own, on instinct or something animalistic. The last fleeting thought in my head before Boruto rubs out the last of my rational thinking is... I really hope I keep the good sense to keep holding back my superhuman strength. _'Don't die Boruto-kun...'_ I say to myself before I feel that deep inner self always voicing out within me float up into my conscious mind; my head goes dizzy as if I'm going to faint.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was actually the halfway mark on the chapter that I was originally planning, but it kind of took on a life of it's own and I thought getting out some content to focus on the latter half would be better than to postpone the release even longer than planned. I also believed this was a good place to leave it off as it was right before Boruto's half. To everyone that have shown such a great support for the story, I want to thank you. It's amazing to me how much activity this story generates even long after it's release. I want to wish you all a happy new years.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** My apologies for such a delayed second half to the prior installment. I've been busy with college and needed to settle things down before posting again. I thank those of you that have had the patience to wait for my work. I'm glad to see so many looking forward to what I have to write.

* * *

 **Boruto:**

Every passing second I felt my balls twitch up as I smelled the lewd scent drifting out from Sarada's drenched pussy. All my reservations and the reasonings I used to stop myself had broken down over the course of Sarada's make out session. _I mean she has to want it by this point right?_ I thought to myself. She had stroked my cock so vigorously coating her hand in my precum. It was her who started grinding her snatch against me showing off how wet and ready she was. After I turned her over on her back she completely wrapped herself around me locking me into place between her legs. I felt Sarada tremble and twitch against my cock the folds of her cunt fold grip at my shaft drooling over it. _She has to want it inside her, right?_

I kept stringing along all these clues as if I had some kind of preconceived checklist. However, the truth was I was just as much of a clueless virgin as she was. Today what we did on this bed was miles ahead of any experience anything I've tried my hand with so far. It had just been us two childhood friends messing around with each other due to a misunderstanding. I just had a simple, shallow idea of how these things go and the next step was putting it in. Maybe that's why I may have been reading this wrong and getting the wrong idea of it, but Sarada is really hard to understand even in her normal state. Yes she can be quite forward of her frustration or disappointment, but figuring out everything going on in her mind was a maze I never learned to traverse. Yet... right now in this moment I had a hard time thinking Sarada was anything other than craving my for my dick to plunge inside her. The way her tongue was coiling around mine in my mouth, how tightly she was holding me wrapping her legs around my waist, and her hot wet pussy sliding up and down my cock.

I tried to rationally think of other things, but it was getting impossible Sarada was embracing me with her whole body her pussy practically begging we take this further, and I just couldn't keep denying myself any longer. This erection had lasted almost half a day now and was pleading for relief. The only thoughts surviving in this hurricane of sensations were those that wanted to take this girl who I've known as long as I could remember... and make her mine. I had fallen in love with Sarada Uchiha and wanted to take another of her firsts.

Lifting up my hips to line myself up I felt the tip of my lance dig into her entrance the soft flesh petals making my whole lower half tremble from the pleasure of rubbing against them. I briefly thought I might bust a nut just by putting it in, but was far past the point of thinking of the consequences. Right as I was about to thrust it in I see Sarada lock her eyes with me again, and they weren't the cute enchanted ones that they had been previously. They had a stern yet wild aura to them.

"Just what are you doing teme?" Sarada suddenly demanded to know completely breaking her previous mood. I scrambled for an answer being caught so off guard, but just as I opened my mouth she caught my tongue with her fingers. "You don't honestly think I was going to let you sweet talk your way out of this do ya, baka?" She preempted my excuse and answered my question as to what was going on. I shivered in fear a frosty tingle going down my spine as I realized who I was talking to now was Sarada's inner self. The crazy alter ego Haruno women carried around inside them from what I heard. It hadn't been my first run in with her; the first time meeting her when I pushed Sarada too far in a spar and had this crazy bitch actually attempt to kill me. I froze up realizing who I was dealing with now knowing I was completely trapped unable go escape. Before I could think of my next move she released my tongue and flicked my forehead. The force behind me sent me flying backwards onto the bed as she sat up staring down on me; the proximity of my junk to her as a possible first target made me freeze up in fear.

"Hnnnn... so this was the source of all today's trouble?" Sarada reached down grabbing my dick. _NOOOOOOOOO!_ I cried out internally sure that my lovely companion's life was at an end. "How... ridiculous..." I heard Sarada trail off muttering as I saw the dagger like glare she fixated upon me break away and glance at my cock, which was being as traitorously hard as usual. "It's the fault of your own recklessness in the first place, I'd hate to see you actually rely on stealth during a mission..." The she mocked me as I could tell she tried to refocus her sight on me.

With every twitch or jerk of my cock I would see her eyes dart right over to my surprisingly still excited member. I raised my hips and swung my dick a few times just to confirm. _She's like a giant cat..._ I thought to myself as I saw her sights locked on the slightest move of my cock. I could see her pupils motion ever so slightly making sure my dick was perfectly centered in her vision. "A-as I was saying..." This inner Sarada nearly forced the words out of her mouth her eyes still trained on my member.

"This has been your peni- I mean your fault this whole time!" I saw a crimson blush form on her face as she almost blamed my penis earning a chuckle out of me. She immediately tightened her grip on my dick quickly silencing me as she let her anger known. "What I'm saying is... Isn't this all your fault in the first place why should I need to be your caretaker?" She crossed her arms voicing the protest that Sarada was probably swallowing down all day.

"I suppose you're right it is a little unfair..." I leaned up sitting upright facing her directly. _I don't care what version of Sarada you're!_ I try to rally confidence for one last push. Slowly and deliberately I advance one hand right between her legs. She briefly widens her eyes until narrowing them again with a smirk. "Well, aren't you quite a bit bolder than the cry baby I remember" She taunted me as my fingers sunk into her still drenched crevice. I ran my fingers a long her soft velvet pedals before probing her entrance with the very tip of my digit. Her hot honeypot juices spilled out running down my hand as I saw her face switch slightly. My hand quivers ever so slightly partially in excitement for finally touching Sarada's kitten and partially due to the life risking gamble I had taken.

"I had wondered about this curious sensation that had sent my outer self to an early slumber... Care to share just what's going on?" She addressed me as if we stood on equal footing for the first time I could recall as I stroked her moist kitty with three of my fingers. "Start kissing me like she was while treating my cock nicely and I'll gladly show you~" I smiled broadly containing my fear as I felt piercing waves of killing intent directed at me. Daring to face her directly in a way I wouldn't have dared before today I saw her fixated glare. That intimidating look of disgust that so often had me trembling in my boots inched closer to me. Those fierce eye brows arched down in disdain, these onyx eyes that bore into you like a drill, but most importantly those smooth pink lips that I couldn't wait for finally drew near. Just before she landed on my face her lips parted and I could feel her humid warm breath blow just under my nose. "Look teme... I actually decided with tearing you part, but I just didn't want to deal with the mess. You better show me something good or else~" That typically bloodlusted inner Sarada gave me her last warning before finally planting those delicious lips on me. Her tongue was hardly reserved as she thrust it into my mouth finding my own and coiling against it. I soon felt her slowly stroke my cock from hilt to tip as I leaned back a bit back onto the bed. She lunged forward getting on top of me making sure to keep her legs apart while I finger banged her wet pussy. Droplets of her hot honey splattered down onto the sheets. The scent of it drifted up somehow making me even more aroused than I had been until now.

Her tight cavern would hug my finger every time I tried to pull it out. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this!_ I exclaimed internally. I wasn't just fingerbanging Sarada in the middle of a make out session, but her inner self that damn near almost killed me before! For a few moments I felt on top of the world and nearly invincible until a sudden shift in Sarada's weight. Before I could react my arms were pressed against my sides as her own arms wrapped against my chest. Lifting up her hips and pressing them back down on me she gave me a sloppy wet kiss with her lower lips against my shaft.

"Uh, Sarada?" I managed to blurt out despite my shock. "...more..." I heard her huff up barely loud enough to hear as her face remained obscured facing down onto my lower half. "What?" I pretty much reiterated before she suddenly flipped her head up to face me a wild and excited look directed at me. "I'm saying I need more you damn teme! Waving around this pitiful looking bulge of meat! I-its like this on purpose isn't it?! The way it twitches around and it's scent is meant to mess with my sanity isn't it?!" She grinded her wet kitten down to the base of my shaft and even managed to drench the top of my sack. "Well I suppose it's natural for it to-" I tried to explain myself. "So you admit it?!" The inner Sarada slid herself up my shaft pushing her honeypot on the back of my glans.

"You better make sure to atone for your crime then!" She declared before I could say anything in my defense she began to rapidly grind herself up and down my cock stroking it with her snatch. I shut up as I felt myself nearing the edge. I knew that just busting a nut on Sarada like this would be dangerous, yet... After holding out for so long I just didn't care anymore. I needed to cum, so I thrusted my hips up slamming my balls into her perfectly soft ass over and over as my cock slid against her. I stared up at her, my old childhood friend at a sight I have never even imagined. She was panting loudly her face in a flush but her eyes were focused down on me the ends of her mouth curled up in a happy lustful looking expression. Strands of her usually perfectly kept hair were laying on her face the raw untamed look turned me on. It felt so damn good to see her usual prim and proper appearance break down as both got off on each other. I felt a sort of happiness that I was able to finally get passed the barrier her manners and stoic ethics made between us as we grew up. Right now we were just a girl and a guy who've known each other forever rutting at each other like a pair of wild beasts.

 _Fuck I'm going nut so damn hard~_ I gloated as I felt myself about to reach climax. I briefly wondered if I should warn her, but I felt that she'd see for herself soon enough. Just as I felt myself ready to burst I felt a sudden large gush of warmth all over my crotch as Sarada completely stopped and dropped limp onto me. "Eh?" I muttered slowly realizing what had happened. "Mhmm that was so... so... night, night" That alter ego mumbled before falling asleep. "Wait you can't just knock out like that I was so close, wait!" I cried out completely losing my composure after being so close. As I tried to get up I felt the slumbering Sarada tighten down her hold of me until I couldn't move a centimeter.

Looking down I could tell Sarada was completely out cold, but her muscles were still locked against me. Even with my struggles it soon became apparent even Sarada's passive holds were far too strong for me to break out of. I made one last gaze at my cock laying atop my childhood friend's soft ass mounds letting out a tear. "Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" I cursed out in one last act of defiance having failed to cum by probably only one more stroke against her cunt. Like a helpless prisoner teased by guards eating before him so too was I prevented from actually acting on all the stimulation around me. Sarada's defenseless looking face just mere inches too far away to kiss, my body held down by her warm springy flesh, a clear view of that delicious white peach beyond my constrained reach, and not to mention the lingering smell of our brief foreplay session. It was torture as I was kept at the peak of arousal my instincts practically demanding action, while I could do nothing but lay there. Every passing second a maddening paradox of hell within my heavenly prison.

* * *

 **Sarada:**

Dawn's light slowly riled my from my sleep. "Mmmmmmrmmm~" I groaned shifting my posture the warm surface my face rested against nearly beckoned me back to my slumber, but I forced myself to resist. Slowly becoming aware of my surroundings I feel various imbalances below me. Feeling it out my eyes dart open allowing me to see my face rested upon Boruto's chest. No later does this awareness hit me that I naturally pull myself up. In several spots do I feel my skin tug away as if stuck together. _Oh Kami did I sweat on him while we slept?!_ A burst of flaming embarrassment flushed my face as I felt oddly ashamed. Odd given how when I had previously sweat during sparring or training it in front of him it never bothered me before, yet I somehow now felt slightly disgusted in myself. Having sat myself up I could still feel Boruto beneath me his swollen mass still inflamed.

Soon after sitting up did a weird smell drift into focus. The air in the room itself seemed somewhat stuffy. _I-is that me too?!_ My stomach churns uncomfortably as the dreadfull thought of it grossed me out. I launch myself from the bed hastily trying to make it to my window only to trip as my blanket snares one of my leg slamming onto the floor. "..." Face planted into the ground confused and embarrassed of myself in multiple ways I swallow my despair rising up to open the window before turning my attention back to the bed. I bit down on my lip as I consciously evade looking towards Boruto. Praying to myself that he remained asleep long enough for the room to air out I bit down on my lip so nervous or felt like a chitori was tingling right against my face. Not really sure why I felt such shame I tried to settle down.

 _I mean it's never smelled like this before so maybe it's just Bor-... No that doesn't make sense either I've woken him right out of his room before and it wasn't anything like this even with the whole room smelling like him._ I tried to rationalize an excuse only to keep coming out empty, and it wasn't helping how little I could remember from the night prior. Glancing down at myself I saw the same skimpy clothing my mother insisted I wore as the only ultimatum to my usual pajamas. The cool air rushing into the room chilled me as I tried wrapping my arms around myself to stay warm. I felt so exposed in a way that I hadn't as the other day progressed. _Just what compelled me to do all that?_ I wondered the weight of all those embarrassing activities catching up to me when I started to recollect some of Boruto's words from the other day. An on he of that teme calling me cute drifted through my mind making me grit my teeth desperately trying to force the blush off my face. _Who cares what that teme thinks?!_ Stubbornly rejecting the complement I peek an eye open to glance at Boruto immediately finding myself facing his thick, swollen penis a pang of guilt hitting me somewhat breaking my resolve. _Right... Boruto is suffering because of me and here I am freaking out over a little B.O..._ I recalled the condition I had caused Boruto to endure.

As the room started to freshen up I noticed a more familiar lingering scent. Raising my arm to sniff at myself I found to mild surprise I kinda smelled like Boruto. It made sense given we had slept in the same bed, but it occurred to me this was the first time it had ever happened. "I suppose we really aren't kids anymore... Man growing up can be a little a gross." I form a wry smile slightly giggling at that unexpected complication of maturing into adulthood. As I unwittingly raised my hand towards my face to cover my mouth as I laughed I caught a whiff of a much stronger scent that nearly had me reel back. _Woah!_ I nearly blurted out loud as I slowly neared my hand again. Despite not exactly finding the smell pleasant I felt my heart race a little every time I picked it up.

I turned my head back to Boruto's lower half placing my hands on his burdenously blood engorged mass. _Just what is it about his injury that has been making things not quite right in my head lately?_ I tilted my head to the side as I haphazardly caressed his penis. Even I had begun to notice just how weird I've been acting around his thing since the other day. Seeing it automatically makes me want to touch it for some reason being just one of the odd habits it's formed out of me.

"Ermm... Sarada..." I heard Boruto mutter probably having just woken up from my touch. "Oh, you're finally up dope-" I utterly freeze mid sentence my body petrified as I look at Boruto's face for the first time this morning. His eyes were sunken in dark lines under them as his whole face seemed withered like death itself. "Boruto are you okay?!" I shrieked out in shock moving over towards him when he just shifted out of the way avoiding my grasp. "I'm fine... just a little sleep deprived..." He spits out almost drunkenly his footing poor as to almost fall several times. Reaching out my hand to grab his shoulder, Boruto gets to the door first opening and stepping outside. I could see my mother walking down the hall once the door swung open.

"Hey Boruto! Was the night as magical as you thoug-" My mother didn't even get to finish her sentence before Boruto walked past her slipping into the bathroom. Still after him I rush out of my room only to pause when seeing what was clearly a sound sealing paper charm on my door making me raise a brow at it. "Oh that? Sorry Sara-chan I have a long day at work today and couldn't afford to be kept up all night." My mom responded making me tilt my head in confusion. She then leaned down to my ear. "So tell me was my Sarada a loud girl?~" Mom whispered into my ear that made me feel strangely awkward about the previous night. This was probably written out on my face because she then giggled walking past me into my bedroom.

She made her way to my bed grabbing and spreading them as if inspecting them. "That darn herbivore..." Mom grumbled almost maliciously with such intensity it made me tremble a little although I wasn't really sure what the circumstances where. "Is something wrong?" I replied not really sure what was wrong with my sheets other than probably needing a wash after last night. "Something sure is wrong with the men now a days, but that's besides the point maybe I was being a little too heavy handed..." She sighed. I didn't really get what she was saying, but I garnered it had something to do with Boruto. _Something is definitely wrong with his behavior lately too_ I concluded thinking my own strange activities may not be a one sided thing. I wondered if I should ask him briefly, but couldn't bring myself to accept that teme knowing something I don't even if he did.

"Anyway I already started on breakfast you hungry?" My mother asked. "Starving!" I replied only just then realizing how hungry I was. I had woken up feeling almost strangely content and energetic, but I was definitely hungry as if I had a workout before falling to sleep. I quickly changed out of my embarrassing new clothes into my usual outfit and made my way down stares. I was serving myself a plate when I saw Boruto pull out a chair at the table. At first I thought the spoiled teme was just expecting to be served like he was everywhere he went. As much as he denied it his father being Hokage has had an effect on his behavior. However, it soon became apparent he wasn't expecting anything just sitting at the table with a half dead expression.

"Here, this should help Boruto." My mom served him a bowl that I could only describe as green gruel so unappetizing that even Boruto reacted with a quick look of disgust before he relented devouring the bowl. While he was clearly forcing it down he suddenly widened his eyes as the fatigue suddenly disappeared. "I think I may have gone a little too far... this should stop your swelling for the remainder of the day." She explained. "What?!" I blurt out immediately glancing down at Boruto's lower half and sure enough the swelling had dissipated. "Fufufufu, that a problem Sara-chan?" My mom sneered at my outburst. "Huh? Oh nothing I- uh... Nothing!" I scrambled to just shake it off a bit confused why I reacted like that as well. Completely silent I spent a few moments calming down. "Don't worry it's just temporary, it's just not really healthy to let a swelling like that run continuously for too long. It's not really a permanent cure." My mother continued her explanation making me feel more relieved than I cared to admit.

"Alright! Thanks Sakura-ob" Before Boruto could finish that sentence my mom shot him a deathstare. "Chan..." He whimpered out I muffled a chuckle covering my smile with my hand. "Well, I'll be off to work now. In trusting you two to not destroy the house just because I took away something interesting..." She glared at us sternly making us shrink a little neither admitting the idea of sparring had crossed our minds.

Boruto and I sat ourselves down on opposite ends of the living room couch. The events of last night slowly began to drift into the forefront of my mind despite me trying to filter it out. "Just get along like you use too back in the day." My mom suggested before walking out the door.

 **Boruto and Sarada:**

 _I'm not sure that's possible_

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I thought Boruto could use a little break before he broke down physically ^^' .


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey! Well... This is certainly awkward after such a big break. I want to say that I haven't forgotten about this work in fact it has been on my mind quite often, but I have had a persistent writer's block over this part in particular. I've been fiddling and editing this part for what must be months now, and I just can't seem to get it to where I want it to be. I keep putting off updating the story to try to rework this, but it's just getting to the point where I feel I need to just get this off my hands to push on with the rest of the story. Anyway, I hope that I can put this out as some kind of reconciliation to the readers of this work for the new year that I feel I've let down this past year.

* * *

 **Sarada:**

My eyes dart impatiently over to the aloof knucklehead besides me. The golden haired teme was sprawled out over the couch his legs hanging off the edge with a inelegant posture. However, for once it wasn't that boys poor mannerisms that I had until now tried so desperately to correct through constant lecturing that had me unsteady. No, what bothered me was evasive to my deduction skills yet was persistently gnawing at my mood. It's not that I didn't know the cause of it noting that my eyes answered that quickly enough with another quick glimpse at Boruto's crotch. The problem was I had no idea why it was bothering me so much.

A sudden shift to my left broke my introspection as for a brief instant I saw the surface of Boruto's shorts press and outline a form between his legs. _'Is that?!'_ My inner self hastily cried out as I felt a sudden jolt of energy. Before I had even realized it that subconscious jump had me hunched over to my side over Boruto's lap my hand clasped to his zipper that was already all the way down. "Sarada what the hell?!" I heard that teme shriek in shock his body trying to jerk away from my hold. "I'm just inspecting your injury, stop resisting!" I barked back more making the excuse to myself than him as I pressed my forearm against his abs pinning him to the couch. With a few swift swipes of the hand, which I only now note had become familiar, I had successfully fished out Boruto's genitals.

The soft inactive mass falls into my hands. His shaft was now a shriveled haphazardly laid out lump resting atop his sack. _'What disgusting tiny worm...'_ I felt my inner self scowl at his crotch. I forcefully reminded myself this was the way it was supposed to be, but I would be lying if that seed of discontent sowed by my inner self had not bothered me. My assessment found nothing wrong yet it filled me with intense frustration. Only catching myself afterwards, I noted that even the smell was far off what it was the night before. The off-putting fact I had sniffed it providing enough of a wake up call to recompose myself long enough to pull away while fainting a calm demeanor. _'Just what is up with me?'_ I almost whimpered internally anxious as to why I was feeling and acting the way I was. I tried to bury the uncomfortable vibe I got from Boruto's thing as me just being more familiar with it being swollen, yet somehow in my confusion even I knew that wasn't true.

Trying my best to put the whole thing out of mind I grabbed the remote and changed the channel. "Oi, I was watching that!" Boruto protested as I swapped the channel out. "It's my house so I get to pick what to watch." I answered back in a tone that even I had to admit was needlessly condescending. Teme for his part while flashing a disgruntled face, stayed silent on the matter. Turning forward I realized I had failed to see what was even on the screen entirely focused on the dope next to me. It seemed to be a travel channel showing one live footage of a beach as the clearly paid for promoter was being a little too enthusiastic in his presentation of the small beachside town. It cut to a closer look of the busy beach as I noted the camera hold focus on some particularly beautiful bikini dressed women frolicking around the beach. ' _Typical..'_ I huffed silently watching the camera shamelessly jump from woman to woman when a thought suddenly crossed my head. All of them were older than us and much more developed than me so I caught myself wondering what Boruto thought of them as I inadvertently gazed down at my rather flat chest.

"You shouldn't judge yourself on others like that, we are our own person..." I heard Boruto interrupt my thoughts my heart briefly skipping a beat from the shock of being noticed. Gazing over I see him fixated on the screen his features hardened and stiff with an almost aggressive glare at the screen. Turning my head to look I realized that the cameraman had decided to show some decency and stop his parade of bikini women on screen to show Lord Seventh on the screen.

"Any words you would like to share with us Lord Seventh?!" The guide on the television screen practically begged him for an interview. "No uhm... Our cruise ship was just delayed a bit so we decided to stop by here so my Himawari could enjoy the beach" Lord Seventh answered a little hesitantly rubbing the back of his head. He probably didn't want to say much knowing how commercialized this show was on selling the tour spot, and how anything nice he said would be viewed as using his political position as an endorsement. I glance over at Boruto still fixated on the screen feeling a little embarrassed of myself. _'Here I was feeling inadequate just because some women had bigger breasts than me, while Boruto was probably brooding over how everyone was always comparing everything about him to the Hokage'_ I felt almost childish with my line of thoughts being consoled by Boruto of all people. My eyes still looking over at him I see his face soften bit to almost a smile. Following his gaze I see that the camera had turned to show Himawari building a sand castle while the Lord's wife was sitting besides her. Just as I opened my mouth Boruto suddenly turned to face me startling me enough to pause.

"Besides, between the two of us you're the more grown up one so relax or I'll start getting nervous" Boruto beams over with a smile as I notice his gaze between my legs. My mind quickly concluding what he meant I reflexively cross my legs as my I feel a blush on my face. I had put on a brave face in the bathroom the other day only to preserve my own pride not wanting to make things awkward, but after last night's compliments and... other things I had started to feel much more conscious under Boruto's gaze. Unlike the previous night where I had chosen to be visible to Boruto in order to show leadership, the idea that Boruto was already familiar enough with my naked body to be able to visually see through my clothes at any time flushed my cheeks.

"T-te-teme!" I growl out trying to force out the word despite my quivering body. _'May as well strip if he can see it anyway~'_ My inner self utters. I have no idea where such insanity came from, but I feel the intensity of suggestion bubble forth from within me. _'What the hell has been up with this?!'_ I wondered what caused such a odd shift from the typical subconscious desire to beat Boruto into a pulp to the current odd sensation. "Hahaha" Boruto chuckles placing his hands behind his head and laying down even more rudely on the couch. "B-bastard" I scowl as I find myself crawling over the couch until I am above the laying Uzumaki. "I- I can see t-too!" I struggle only muttering out a sentence that left him to figure out the context. Trying my best to get back at him for the shame I felt I mentioned how I could also easily see him naked after the previous day. "Hmmm? Like I care" Boruto shrugs closing his eyes dismissively. My frustration building at his indifferent tone I felt myself heating up. "We've known each other for how long now? I don't think it really matters.." The slight trail off in his sentence doesn't go unnoticed as I felt him faulter. Meanwhile, I continued to feel this build up within me. _'Burning, hot. Like Fire, I feel ablaze'_ I try to put to words the sensation as Boruto plays it all off. Annoyed by his demeanor I grab his hands from behind his head and pin them down in the couch. "S-sarada?!" He blabbers clearly startled that dismissive tone finally broken.

Pinning him down, straddled above him, and watching his nervous face below me as I realize myself taking far too much joy in my physical strength over the boy. The previous night's odd tingling chidori like sensation returned, but the hesitation and meekness was gone. It was replaced by this heat and intensity I felt flood over me. "A-alright you got my hands pinned and I can't use gentle-fist, you win!" Boruto sputers out his voice a little shaky as I notice the feirceness of my gaze upon him. It was then that I understood that all the pleasure I had from sparing trying to beat and win over this teme were just the shallow excuses for the way I felt this moment dominant over him. "S-say something at least..." Boruto pleaded, but I had already made up my mind not to. Truthfully, I didn't know what to say; I wasn't sure what line of reasoning was making me feel the way I did. The only thing I comprehended was the fire inside of me as to gazed down unyieldingly with the intensity that I almost felt like I had my sharingan focused on him. I felt myself lower down onto him the tiniest of startled shifts as my body laid down upon his as he felt me upon him. Our chests touching I could feel his heart racing as mine did the same. Lowering down one of my hands I grabbed his shirt the mental limiter on my strength that I always keep in mind to prevent me using superhuman strength outside of combat was gone. _'He said it didn't matter, so why should we have clothes on. It's hot...'_ I couldn't decipher which voice was mine and which was my inner self any longer as I felt how easily I could tear it off. I wanted to, it was so hot after all it he must be uncomfortable like me. With one effortless yank it tore off like tissue paper. My body felt positively ignited right now my clothes feeling so uncomfortable and stuffy against my skin especially my panties. My face lowered down onto Boruto's as my warm breath bounced off his face back onto mine knowing my lips were close enough he could probably feel their heat hovering just out of reach of his own.

Just as I was prepared to act a loud doorbell breaks the spell I was under. Like a pair of rats caught in the light we spring to opposite ends of the couch seemingly on instinct as I take a few seconds to compose and orient myself as to what just happened before realizing I needed to open the door! Walking over towards the door fiddling with my attire that still felt awkward after being self conscious about it, I made my way to the door. Opening it up a familiar dark skinned complexion greets my eyes as I feel a sense of relief upon seeing my best friend at my doorstep. "Chocho!" I gleefully greet her a bit over enthusiastic as she noticed a bit surprised. "I-" Beginning my sentence only to quickly glare over my shoulder at the teme still seated on the couch.

"No need to say anything I didn't feel like hearing you two gossip anyway." Boruto throws up his arm and leaving to the backyard.

 **ChoCho:**

It was really a trip to see Sarada so happy to see me. Usually she's a bit stiff on the overt physical embrace, but I didn't diss the idea of a hug from my favorite galpal. My head popping over her shoulder I caught a glimpse of Boruto walking out the back screen door. _'Holy shit he is sculpt!'_ I noticed as I felt the temperature jump up a few degrees until cooler thoughts took hold. I had to admit Boruto would be the perfect boytoy in terms of looks, popularity, and status. Luckily I knew he was nothing but trouble with that one track mind of his or I might've made the mistake that the dope could have a normal relationship.

Nothing gained from the sightseeing I feel my homegirl feeling a bit... damp? "Sarada are you sweaty?" I point out not pulling back any of the truth. Springing back she tossed up her hands. "S-sorry I didn't mean to, I hope you can forgive me!" She tossed out an apology which I graciously accepted. "It's fine, buh why are you so heated?" I wondered why Sarada of all people would be so flushed. "W-well I... there..." Putting on just about the saddest goofiest looking smile I've ever seen on her face I almost gawk as Sarada of all people dances around a question, but I managed to pokerface it. A girl that sure fire tip toeing your question is enough to make a gal wonder. _'Wait... wasn't Boruto shirtless just now?!'_ I just thought right then turning to see just how odd Sarada seemed in her clothes. "Did I interrupt something?" I joke on the surface still not fully even believing my own guess at whats going on.

It stayed quiet after that question. Too quiet. I stare down a Sarada that looks as frozen as a deer under headlights. "You're kidding me, you actually-" So shocked I was near to bursting I tried to make sure only to have this crazy girl cover my mouth raising a finger to her mouth to shush me. A bit peeved I let my bad mood show on my face. Getting the dirty vibes I was sending she backed off apologizing again. "Sorry, but can we be a bit quiet about this. You're the only person I can think of to talk about this." Sarada told me turning to look behind her just as timid as a mouse for the first time I ever seen since that time she unwittingly called me fat.

Trusting my homegirl I take a seat at her kitchen table accepting the green tea she always serves as hospitality. "So tell me Sarada what is up?" I press the question. "W-well... I guess... something?" Sarada's eyes dart one side to another. "Are you for real here?" I shoot her a small scowl as I wonder how a girl who always seems to have a encyclopedia on her tongue can't string together even four words. That finally seems to set her straight as her face hardens back to the Sarada I know.

Seeing her face all serious and stuff makes me nearly giggle as I try to lighten up. _'You're her senpai when it comes to boys so you need to guide her ChoCho'_ I nod internally accepting the job ahead of me. "It's about Boruto." She mentions at last. "He- Well I guess more me... Erhmm, what I'm trying to say is I've had odd feelings about Boruto all day today.." Sarada manages to cough up. _'Oh my God! This is actually happening!~'_ I could hardly hold back the thought of how juicy the gossip is going to be. The ' **disaster couple** ' everyone would tease them after they broke everything around them in silly sparring matches might actually be a thing. "I know what the cause is, but I don't know why... There is just no way I can make any sense of it so I am going to just come out and say it." My homegirl mustered the courage inside her for the final push.

 _'Finally... all those missed opportunities for us to get along and chat about important stuff after years of her shrugging it off. And I will be right there to mentor her!'_ It was then I knew it would be my duty to mentor my galpal like a real senpai. "Boruto's cock, it's not hard and it's bothering me for some reason." Sarada almost seems to plead to me like a lost puppy. Slowly I rose up from the table. "So Sarada it was like that all along... You have surpassed me sailing far ahead. I see that now... Sorry I'll let myself out." I gracefully accepted the defeat as I turned to the exit. "No, ChoCho you can't leave now, you have to help me." Sara-chan grabbed my arm trying to wrangle a hold of me. "Noooooo I just talk big I can't handle this it's way too adult!" I shriek out admittingly freaking a bit.

"Adult?..." Sarada tilted her head giving me the most confused gaze I ever seen on the four eyes. _'wait...'_ My mind raced putting the pieces of thought my homegirl had blown all over my mind when she dropped that bomb. "Sarada... you do know what a hard... you know means right?" I asked a simple question to the gal expecting her to answer in a jif like she would anything else. _'Total bookworm sometimes'_ I muttered to myself.

"I, uh... It's swollen cause I hit it right?" She asks back making my jaw drop. _'Th-there's no way right? She must've read every book in the library; you can't seriously be telling me she doesn't know?!'_ No, that was some novella drama that could never happen for real I shook my head brushing off. "D-didn't you get the talk yet from your mom?" I asked; the pure crazy of it all was starting to be too much. "Ah, yeah my mom keeps going on and on about how a girl should be and trying to have some kind of 'talk', but I try my best to make her understand I am trying to become the Hokage and can't afford distractions like that." Sarada straightfaces. _'Oh... oh my god...'_ For a solid minute I rested my forehead on my palm not believing my homegirl could even be serious right now.

 _'Wait a minute...'_ A blazing thought surfaced. _'Is Boruto taking advantage of Sarada here?!'_ My fist crackled to life with righteous fury as I fixed my sight on the back sliding door. It was up to me to defend my gal friend's honor, and it meant frying a certain shrimp up. Picking up on my bad vibes Sarada grabs me by the shoulder. "Look, I know Boruto hasn't been entirely honest about everything. But he hasn't made me do anything, everything has been my own decision. Just my own way of dealing with this predicament. I think we've both worried over it, what exactly it is; whether or not to even acknowledge 'it'..." For the first time since I walked to the door I felt I was talking to the real Sarada. She was still true to herself, but seemed confused and unsure about a lot. Was pretty weird considering how executioner level decisive she usually was about things I noted with a solemn smile. "I guess the only question that really matters is how are you feeling right here?" Raising my fist up to my homegirl I nudged it square on her chest. Sarada's face angled down as if taking a moment to think on it.

"M-my heart has been beating weirdly in my chest since last night." My galpal formed just the cutest looking blush across her face it made my heart almost skip a beat. _'Oh my god that's so precious!'_ If I had been the softer type I may have squealed at how adorable the 'scariest girl of our generation' looked right then. "Alright, lets start with last night then." I took a seat offering the one across the table to Sarada. My homegirl seemed to pause a bit to collect herself before taking her seat. "C'mon out with it, you've been teasing me since I got here!" I urged her on. "Well last night Boruto mentioned how we were a bit behind other people our age and suggested we kiss... For practice! J-just to catch up." My homegirl finally let some of the juicy details slip and clearly tried to cover it up under some excuse that could only have made sense in the moment, but I'd let it go for now. "So how was it? Your first kiss?" I could feel the mug on my face and didn't care.

"Oh, uh... actually that wasn't my first kiss." Sarada tried to weasel out of that bombshell. "You've been holding out on me?!" I slammed the table my forehead vein popping in fury. "N-no it was just an accident when me and Boruto were younger; it didn't mean anything. Not that last night meant anything either it was just practice!" The blatant lies this gal was spitting made me scowl, but I would put it aside for now. "So... how did the practice go?" I beamed excited at the prospect of girl talk with Sarada.

"It was... nice. I didn't think we were doing it wrong as I had seen other people do it before and read about it. Th-then I started to use some tongue. It was amazing, so I wrapped my arms around his head and pulled him into it." Sarada explained. "Ah... that's a bit uhm... animalistic." I commented with a wry smile. _'I prefer the cleaner ones in the movies'_ I thought to myself as Sarada's head hunched down onto the table a "animalistic..." whimpered from her lips. "Sorry about that, but more importantly, how did it feel?" I held my homegirls hand staring directly at her as I asked her.

"It felt good. I wanted more, so I took more." A blush burned across my galpal's face in such a cute way. "OMG!~ It's really happening!~" I squealed out not being able to contain myself. Knowing Sarada she probably still doesn't really get what this all means, and probably wouldn't accepted it even if I told her she was in love. "Okay Sarada, now close your eyes and picture what you want to do next." I told Sara-chan closing my eyes as well. If it was her own thought process. I was sure she would accept it. _'Maybe she'll think of a walk in the park, a movie trip? Perhaps a theme park visit?'_ I wondered gleefully before opening my eyes. Opening them I Sarada with her eyes closed tracing the outline of something and running her hands against it.

 _'W-wow'_ I muttered to myself as I was utterly dumbfounded by the size of the hung beast Sarada seemed to be implying. _'Wait a minute...'_ "Gurl what on Earth are you doing?!" I roared out while raised my arms as if clutching the air as Sarada shared more info than I ever needed to know. "Ah sorry did I do it wrong?" My homegirl swung open her eyes in fright not understanding how outrageous she just was. Guess it was my fault for thinking the disaster couple could have a remotely normal idea of what to do. "N-no I suppose for you it's the best I could've hoped for." I sighed. _'Though you really are being a bit thirsty'_ I thought to myself.

"Now look Sarada! As a woman it is your duty to take what you want, and make what you wished for happen!" I pointed to my galpal. "Not sure I really agree with that, but I'll try to take your advise." Sara-chan scratched the side of head probably. "Well I've given you about as much help as I really can Ima go now." I told my homegirl I was peacing out. "Y-you're leaving so soon?!" Sarada chirped out in a fright as I got up.

"You really want me around to see what you do next?" I straightface making it clear I didn't want to even see it either. After a long silence Sara-chan responded "Thank you for your help" as it fully dawned on her what I meant. Seeing me out the door in that overly polite at times way I made my way out the door. "Ah! Sarada you did tell Inojin he couldn't come over this week right?!" One last piece of drama fully realized in my head. "Huh? Why? He can still come over." My galpal shot back closing the door.

 _'...Sarada... You absolute idiot!'_ The insult stormed up in my head. "Should I just go and break the news to Inojin myself?" I wondered walking away from the door. A sudden memory of Inojin calling me fat the other day popped into my head. "He can figure it out himself." The words dripped venomously out of my mouth.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well as you could probably tell ChoCho's dialogue was something that drove me somewhat insane. I'm just not really good at getting the feel of characters with these kind of speech patterns, but I felt the need to give an outside perspective to help the characters along. I struggled to think of anyone else that would really fit.


End file.
